Soul Phone
by Hitsuhinax1
Summary: Hitsugaya is stationed in the human world and still keeps in contact with his childhood friend, Hinamori. The distance between them makes their relationship stronger with soul phones. Will they finally realize their feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hello all of you crazy yet amazing Hitsugaya and Hinamori Fans! *evil laugh* Puahaha, yes! ANOTHER story has been upload (Trust me, you're not going crazy...Not yet) I am currently still working on the fanfiction "Erased" but why not get back into my daily routine and upload more than ONE story? I told you guys, I have not forgotten about you and have been working on stories whenever I got the chance! Promise is a promise which I'll always keep to show how much I appreciate your support and love for the two shinigamis! Now, enough talking- LET GET THIS THING GOINGGGGGG! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Synopsis:** Hitsugaya is stationed in the human world and still keeps in contact with his childhood friend, Hinamori. The distance between them makes their relationship stronger with just a few message between each other with soul phones. Will they finally realize their feelings for each other?

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_ **"Text message"**

* * *

 **Soul Phone**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 1: One new message**

In the human world, it was late in the night as the sounds of keys pressing on a cell phone. In the dark room, the screen's light reflecting off turquoise eyes and face as he laid on his side on the bed. It's been 6 months since he's been stationed in the human world and was currently staying in the residence of the Kurosaki's home.

There had been some hollow activity going on lately in Karakura Town and their orders were to keep the hollow under control, the young 10th division captain and his squad has been in the human world in till they receive order to come home.

A soft deep sigh as the young captain pressing up on the keys, reading previous messages from his childhood friend who he kept contact with during the months. Sending messages and updates to each other whenever they get the chance.

Unlike using the soul phone, she had to use a computer in soul society connecting to the cell phone's number and couldn't reply as quickly as he could. Sometimes it would take hours and days for her to reply back due to her being busy with her duties as a vice-captain.

Reading the previous text messages he sent a couple of days ago…

 **"Hi Shiro-chan, how's patrol? I wonder when you'll be back home! _–Momo"_**

 **"Yeah…I still don't know when we're going to be back. The hollows aren't coming as often as we thought anymore. It's Hitsugaya Taicho, Bed wetter Momo _–Toshiro"_**

 **"Sorry for the late reply. It's been really busy here; I might not be able to reply the next few messages for a few days! Be safe and take good care of yourself Shiro-chan! _–Momo"_**

"…You take good care of yourself, bed wetter…" Hitsugaya said quietly as a whisper. Reading the last message, he flipped his phone shut and closes his eyes. Letting out a deep sigh with his phone in his hands still.

Looking up at the ceiling, he couldn't wait in till he returned home. There were times, he wanted to go back for a short visit but held himself back. He didn't understand why he wanted to go home so badly to see his childhood friend.

It was making him insane sometimes and was crushing his mind slowly…

 **-BZZ! BZZ!-**

Hitsugaya felt something vibrate in his hand as his eyes snapped opened. He flipped the phone quickly.

 **-ONE NEW MESSAGE-**

Quickly, he opened his message box to read the message. Thinking it was from his childhood friend, it was a random number…

 **"Hey are you awake?"** the message said.

Hitsugaya arched an eyebrow, looking at the screen as he looked at the random number. Pressing buttons on the phone, he replied to the message.

 **"Who is this? _–Toshiro"_**

After a couple of minutes another message popped from the screen as Hitsugaya opened the message.

 **"It's me, Karin. _–Karin"_**

Hitsugaya scowled as he closed the phone shut and put the phone on the table. Ignoring the message, he turned to the side. He felt his hopes sink thinking it was his childhood friend, it's been quite awhile she messaged him.

 _'It must be busy over there…'_ closing his eyes as he slowly drifted to sleep. After a few minutes, the phone started to vibrate. A call was coming in…

 **-BZZ BZZ…BZZ BZZ…-**

Hitsugaya moan as he looked over his shoulder to see his phone. Staring at the phone, it stopped as Hitsugaya turned back to go back to sleep. The phone vibrated again as he grabbed the phone and answered.

"Kurosaki, you better have a good reason to call me at this hour…" Hitsugaya said in a cold tone of voice. "Erm…" a small voice said it wasn't clear with static in the back. Hitsugaya's eyes widen and sat up from the bed "…Hinamori?"

"Uhm…Hi Shiro-chan…" she said through the phone with a hesitant laugh "Heh…I'm sorry for calling so late…"

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it…" Hitsugaya felt his heart beating hearing her sweet voice through the phone. It was soothing and just what he needed. He felt the time just stopped as he heard her giggle quietly. He truly missed hearing her voice and laughter.

"How is everything Shiro-chan?" she said as Hitsugaya leaned his back against the wall while sitting on the bed "It's okay…Same as always. How's…Everything over there? It's been awhile…"

"It's been really busy…But, I'll manage hehe" Hinamori giggled, hearing her giggled over the phone made him smile. "That's good..." he said with a small smile.

"Shiro-chan…I…" she said quietly. His eyes widen and his heart just skipped. He sat there quietly as he could hear his own heartbeat…

"It's…Nothing Shiro-chan, sorry I shouldn't have called so late" Hinamori said quietly, Hitsugaya snapping back into reality "Momo wait…I-" suddenly the door opened as Kurosaki's sister entered the room. "Toshiro! I knew you were still awake, why didn't you reply back to my message!" Karin said loudly.

"…Shiro-chan? Who is that?" Hinamori asked hearing a girl's voice in the background. Hitsugaya giving a glare at Karin who was by the door as he was trying to focus his attention to Hinamori "its Kurosaki's sister."

Karin heard what he said and had an annoyed face "I keep telling you, my name is Karin!" Hinamori sat there quietly listening to the girl and Hitsugaya snap at each other in the room. Hinamori looked down on her lap and felt she was interfering and felt a sharp pain in her chest "…Shiro-chan, I have to go. It's late… Good night."

"Oh..." Hitsugaya didn't want her to go but, it was late "Okay…Good night." The phone hung up and all Hitsugaya could hear was the call end. Looking at his phone, he wanted to talk to Hinamori a bit longer. Even if it was just for one more minute, he glared at Karin "…Get out."

Karin put her arms behind her head "Aww come on, I just got my new cell phone and-"

"I said... **Get. out."** Hitsugaya repeated coldly yet threatening.

Seeing how seriously pissed he was, Karin acted cool as possible "whatever…Grumpy as always!" closing the door behind her. Hitsugaya looked at the phone remembering her giggles and her voice through the soul phone. Laying back on the bed, he closed his eyes "…I miss you, Momo" he whispered to himself as he looked up out the window to see the starry skies _'I really miss you...'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Hello everyone, HAPPY MONDAY! What better way to start the new week with an update, I hope everyone had a safe weekend and looking forward to an UPDATE! Thank you everyone for your support for this fanfiction as always, please look forward to next updates and check out my other new story as well! Now- time for chapter 2! DRUMROLL PLEASE! As always, stay AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **ShiroyukiHime, StephenRockers16, chowdowntown, gamma2015, leadpool5 &** **LizzyBeth010**

 **FeatherKittyMeow:** You are TOO kind! Thank you for your review, really REALLY means a lot to me :) Well, It's been awhile I wrote a new story- like MONTHS. But, things are starting to slow down and fall into place. Thank you again for your review and support! You're Awesome!

 **StephenRockers16:** LOL, ahaha! We shall see how many chapters! I seriously don't know how long this will be LOL!

 **ladyfeanor1:** *Gives a BIG HUG* NOPE Not dead yet! Puahahhaa lahtrevaskis, Of course I remember! New account? Well, as always thank you for your review and add! I was sooo busy but, slowly coming back with new stories :) Feels good to be back! and don't worry-there will be more to come *evil laugh*

 **Spotlight story:** "Erased"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_ **"Text message"**

* * *

 **Soul Phone**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 2: Waiting**

Paroling in Karakura Town as the 10th division captain stays alert in the high skies as his division patrols the ground. Soft breezes blow as his long white bangs brush away from his face and his turquoise scarf sailed in the wind softly. Taking a soft sigh he reaches for his cell phone from his robes and flips it open as he checks his message box…

 **-NO NEW MESSAGES-**

Eyes filled with disappointment as he reads the previous messages he sent, it's been two weeks since her childhood friend called him that night and the messages stopped. It was worse than before…

 **"Bed wetter, thanks for the call that night. _–Toshiro."_**

 **"Guess it's been really busy over there. There isn't much going on here. _–Toshiro."_**

There was no reply from his childhood friend as he was about to send another message but stopped himself. _'She must be just busy…'_ He remembered her voice; she seemed to be troubled about something.

The 10th division vice-captain shumpo near her captain "Taicho." Hitsugaya closed his phone as he tucked it away in his robes "All clear?"

"Hai! Everything seems fine, less and less hollows are appearing everyday now" Matsumoto smiled. "Good, that's how it should be…" Hitsugaya said.

"Wonder when we'll be able to go back home…Right, Taicho?" she smirked, she knew her captain had been holding onto his phone as if he cherished it with all his heart. Secretly messaging his childhood friend and the times he would re-read all the messages they sent to each other.

Sometimes, she would catch a small glimpse of her captain smiling as he texted her or when he received a message, he would quickly flip open his cell phone and read it as if there was hollow in the area.

It was all too clear he wanted to go back home to see her, the one person that would make him feel and act this way. The distance between them was slowly becoming unbearable for him…

"Nhhg! " Scratching out her arms towards the sky "Taicho, it's time for lunch. I'm going to Orihime's place to grab some lunch, she's making wasabi chocolate tofu stew!"

Hitsugaya looked at her with a disguised expression "…How could you possible eat that?"

 **"What!?** You should try it Taicho, its super good!" she shrugged "who knows it might make you  grow!" A large red vain popped from his forehead as he stood there with his arms crossed "Oh?" he said in a sarcastic tone of voice "You really want me to add a few more days on your 'ban from drinking'...Right?"

Matsumoto shirked as she looked at her captain become the devil himself "I-I-I Was j-just joking, Taicho! Ehehe..." she giggled nervously. She already had enough days on her 'ban from drinking' she couldn't offer anymore days or else it'll be a year.

Hitsugaya sighed "…Dismiss the squad, there's nothing for us to do but still be on alert for hollows."

 **"Yes captain!"** the short wavy strawberry blond replied and left the captain. He stood there alone with the soft breezing blowing"I guess I'll go back to kurosaki's" quickly shumpo away.

Reaching his destination, the captain arrived inside Kurosaki's room to find his mod body waiting for and bowed towards the captain "welcome back master." The mod body was dressed in dark jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt.

"Thank you" Quickly, Hitsugaya went inside his body as he removed the mod pill out of his mouth and placed it in his robes. Leaving the room, he went down the stairs to find Ichigo and rukia watching TV on the dining table.

Ichigo turned his head "Yo Toshiro, how was the patrol?" Hitsugaya sat down on the chair with his arms crossed "same as always…"

"Hey, when are you going back huh?" Ichigo asked, Hitsugaya shrugged wishing he knew as well. One of Kurosaki's sister came out from the kitchen with plates of food "Thank you for waiting!" as she placed down the plate of curry.

"Finally, I'm so hungry!" Ichigo said he started to eat. Izuru placed a plate in front of Hitsugaya "here you go, Karin's boyfriend!"

 **"It's not like that!"** Hitsugaya snapped as Karin yelled at the exact same time. Hitsugaya turned around with a soccer ball in her hand "he's just a friend, Izuru!" giving a annoyed expression towards her sister.

"I know, but he is a boy and your friend so…It's a Boy-Friend!" she giggled as they both had a red vein popping from their forehead. Karin sat down next to Hitsugaya waiting for her food to come as well "Hey Toshiro, want to play some soccer after lunch?"

"No" he replied coldly as he chewed his food. "Tsk, you used to always play…What came and bit you in the butt?!" Karin snapped. Hitsugaya ignoring the young sister as he continued to eat his lunch quietly, he reached for his phone and quickly checked and placed it back in his robes.

"You really are glued to that phone. Do you have a game you're playing on it or something?" Karin asked. "No, it's my job…That's why I'm here" taking a drink of water from his cup.

"Gosh so serious…" Karin just shrugged, after the group finished eat their lunch Ichigo and Rukia was in the living room watching TV. Hitsugaya was out in the back looking at his phone as Karin was practicing soccer in the backyard.

Leaning against the house, he looked at the phone screen in his phone book was highlighted "Bed-Wetter Momo" CALL? YES or NO?

His thumb was placed on the yes but hesitant to press it. Looking at the screen, he didn't move an inch _'why bother? She isn't sitting by the computer anyways…Or else she would have messaged me.'_

Suddenly a soccer ball flew towards him as he caught with one hand without looking. Holding the soccer ball, Hitsugaya glared towards Karin who kicked the ball towards him on purpose.

He simply tossed it back as he looking back on his phone. Picking up the soccer ball "Tsk, you're really boring Toshiro! Just going to keep looking at that phone all day!? Try to have some fun!" Karin said as she continued to play with the soccer ball "You know, you act like an old man but you still are a little kid!"

A large vain popped from his forehead "How long are you going to keep thinking that?!" he snapped "I'm not a KID!"

"Listen you..." Glaring at the black haired girl as he closed his phone shut "When are you going to stop bugging me to play soccer with you? Ask your friends to-"

 **-Ding ding!-**

Hitsugaya's voice stopped as he heard his phone. Quickly flipping it open, he saw the screen…

 **-ONE NEW MESSAGE-**

Opening his message box, he saw a message from his childhood friend.

 **"I was busy. Sorry… _–Momo"_**

It was a simple and short answer as Hitsugaya quickly replied knowing she was on the computer. Pressing the buttons quickly as possible before she got off the computer.

 **"I see…At least you're taking care of yourself, right? _–Toshiro"_**

Shortly, another message popped up.

 **"Yes. I need to go. _–Momo"_**

He looked at the message _'What? Already?'_ disappointed that their conversation was too short. Looking at the phone he knew something was wrong as he quickly sent another message…

 **"Momo…Is something wrong? _–Toshiro"_**

Hinamori sitting on the chair looking at the computer screen. Her hands on the keyboard but removed them away as she looked away. Hesitate to reply she began to fiddle with her hands, another message popped up from the screen.

 **"Momo? _–Toshiro"_**

He messaged her as Hinamori looked at the message. _'Momo, just reply! He's going to get worried…'_ Hinamori placed her hands on the keyboard and began to type…

 **"Nothing is wrong, don't worry…I really need to go, there is a vice-captain meeting. _-Momo"_**

 **"Oh okay, I'll talk to you later? _–Toshiro"_**

Hitsugaya looked at his for as ten minutes pasted. No reply as he slowly closed his phone ' _She must have missed the last message…'_ He tucked his phone back in his pocket and stood up to go back inside the house.

Karin watched the young captain walk back in the house as she kissed her teeth "Seriously...What the hell is so important with that phone!?" Bouncing the soccer ball on her kneels, she couldn't help think about how mad he was at her and the second his phone received a message- he completely changed as he forgotten that she was even there.

The soccer ball dropped on the grass as Karin looked at the ball _'I need to see what's inside that phone!'_

* * *

Matsumoto returned from Orihime's house and was watching TV with Ichigo and Rukia who had their eyes glued. "Ah Taicho, there you are!" she smiled as she was messaging on her phone as well.

Hitsugaya sat near his vice-captain and watched some TV as well. He heard Matsumoto snickering as she pressed keys on her phone. "Hey Taicho, have you talked with Momo-chan!?" she smiled as her captain sat there without a reply.

"No? Well, Nemu has been working on soul phone, I can't wait to get one too when I get back!" Matsumoto said as Hitsugaya turned his head "…Soul phone?"

Matsumoto looking at her phone while she was messaging "Yep! She's been working on it for the women's association and testing it out with Nanao-chan and Momo-chan! See look, Nemu took a picture of Momo-chan!"

She showed her screen to her captain "See, it works exactly like a human cell phone! Can even send pictures, here's one that Nemu took when she was testing it out!"

Hitsugaya looked as his eyes widen, it's been months seeing his childhood friend that he first couldn't recognize her. Her hair was no longer in a bun but a short bob with her beautiful neck line showing. She was beautiful, his heart was skipping beats looking at the picture.

He sat there staring as Matsumoto smirked and quickly closed the phone in front of him. Hitsugaya snapped back into reality as Matsumoto smiled "Yep, Momo-chan should be getting her own phone soon now!"

"Her own...?" The words ringing inside his head knowing his childhood friend was going to get her own phone was a game changer for him. Now he could call her and message her directly rather than waiting for her to get on the computer. Things were going to be definitely different..


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Well...Hello there all you Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans *Sexy voice* Sorry- I know, that was pretty hot. LOL. Happy Friday everyone, you guys did a great job this week and all deserve an awesome weekend! Make sure to drink that tea and sit back and relaxing! I was reading a couple of reviews and I've been asked if I was a boy or girl? Well, puahahaha*evil laugh* I shall NEVER TELL! I'll just let you guys guess :) Anywho- time to an update! I'm trying to balance out "Soul Phone" & "Erased" chapters see if I can finish them both at the same time but...We'll see XD. Alright people, stay safe this weekend and as always STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **LizzyBeth010, CarefullyWritten & mellyd**

 **Spotlight story:** "Erased"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_ **"Text message"**

* * *

 **Soul Phone**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 3: First Call**

"Ah?" the brown haired vice-captain looking down at a pink colored cell phone "This is for me?" Hinamori asked as Nanao nodded "Hai, Nemu-san had been working on this phone for the women's association. It even works in the Human world."

Gently flipping the phone open she saw the screen light up "Oh…No wonder, she had a phone in her hand in the other day…" Hinamori remembered Nemu holding the phone and pressing strange keys and seeing the phone flash couple of times. Nemu seemed to smile every time the flash came on...

She looked at the light pink phone and saw the contact list of all the women's association numbers inside already. "Now you can call any of us, even Matsumoto-san in the human world!" Nanao said "Hinamori-san, I need to go now. Please call me anytime or message me if you need anything" as she left to do her duties.

"Hai!" Hinamori waved good bye as she press the keys down and scrolled to see Matsumoto's name _'Hmm…I wonder if I should try calling Rangiku-san…'_

* * *

Inside the Kurosaki's residence, Rukia and Ichigo fighting over the remote control as Matsumoto was chewing away on the bag of chips and making a mess around her. Reading her latest fashion magazine, the white haired captain entered as he looked at the two fighting and his lazy vice-captain.

"...Really Matsumoto" he said in a disguised tone of voice "clean up this mess! I swear you're becoming really lazy since we got here…" Matsumoto looked at her captain "Ah Taicho, welcome back! Don't worry I'll clean up later!"

"You said that last time…I ended up cleaning everything" he replied quietly as he sat on the sofa. Reaching for his phone inside his robe, he flipped the phone and saw nothing. No new messages or anything…

 _'I wonder if she got the soul phone yet…'_ Soon, Matsumoto's phone started to ring as she looked at the phone with an random number "…Who could this be?"

Matsumoto flipped the phone open and answered "Hellooo? Matsumoto here!" she said chewing on some chips.

"Ah, Rangiku-san? It's me, Momo!" a cheerful voice replied as Matsumoto almost choked on her chip causing Hitsugaya turn his head.

Matsumoto choked and tried clearing her throat, Hitsugaya looked at her with an annoying expression _'Seriously…This vice-captain of mine-"_

 **"MOMO-CHAN!?"** Matsumoto yelled as Hitsugaya's eyes widen _'What!? Momo!?'_ He looked at his vice-captain fully grabbing his attention.

"Oh my god! How are you calling me!? I even can hear you so **CLEARLY!"** Matsumoto excited that her friend called. Matsumoto walking away from the living room as Hinamori explained about the phone. Hitsugaya following behind Matsumoto trying to hear their conversation.

Karin entered the house and saw the busty woman on the phone and Hitsugaya's eyes glued on her. She sighed _'Guess Toshiro likes girls with **big** boobs…'_ she simply past by and ignored them.

"Really!? Oh my god that's great news!...Uh huh… **HAAHAHA REALLY!?"** the vice-captain continued to talk on the phone as Hitsugaya was curious what they were talking about. Suddenly it hit him; the reason why Hinamori was on the phone for so long is because she got the phone.

 _'Why didn't she call me?'_ he thought as he waited patiently for his loud vice-captain to get off the phone. It's been almost an hour as Matsumoto was wondering around the house talking on the phone with Hitsugaya sitting on the stairs with his elbow resting on his knee.

 _'You got to be **kidding** me…How long is this woman going to talk for!?'_ glaring at his vice-captain as she was laughing and asking all different questions to Hinamori. _'Never knew girls talk so much…'_ he thought to himself as Karin was coming down from the stairs.

"What are you doing sitting on the stairs?" Karin looking down as Hitsugaya looked up and looked back at his vice-captain walking by still chatting on the phone.

Karin looked at Hitsugaya and the busty woman "So…You like older women with big boobs? You're such a typical guy…Pervert."

 **"What!?"** Hitsugaya snapped at Karin "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Karin sat next to him on the stairs "Well, you've been watching her since she got on the phone and walking around…Pretty much you're stalking."

"You don't even know what you're talking about!" Hitsugaya had a red vain pop out from his forehead "It's not like that! I'm waiting for her to get off the phone so I can talk to-" his voice stopped as he looked away.

Arching an eyebrow "So you can talk to…Who?" Karin questioned

He didn't reply as Matsumoto passed by the two and noticed them sitting next to each other "Ah Taicho! Guess who I'm talking to!? It's Momo-chan!" she pointed at the phone she was holding.

"…Momo?" Karin asked as Hitsugaya glared at his vice-captain. "Ah? Yeah he's right here sitting next to Kurosaki's sister talking" Matsumoto said as she looked at the two.

Suddenly, Hitsugaya looked at Karin and didn't realize she had sat next to him and how close she was. Quickly got up and moved down away from her. _'What? What did I do?'_ Karin looked at him move away from her…

"Ah? You got to go? Okay…It was good talking with you Momo-chan, I miss you too! Hey call me anytime okay? BYE!" Matsumoto smiled as she closed her phone "this is such a huge upgrade for the women's association! I need to call Nemu next!"

Hitsugaya looked at his phone _'Will she call me…?'_ Matsumoto looked at her captain looking at his own phone and smirked "Taicho!"

Looking up away from his phone seeing his vice-captain with a wide grin "What is it Matsumoto?" arching an eyebrow.

She chuckled "Are you expecting a call from Momo-chan?" she had a wicked smile as Hitsugaya gave a stern expression towards Matsumoto as he turned around and slowly walking away ignoring the question.

"I guess not...Too bad you don't have her number for her soul phone, do you want her number, Taicho?" the busty vice-captain teased as Hitsugaya stopped. He stood there for a moment as he bit his lip and continued to walk away down the hall to the backyard.

Matsumoto chuckled to herself _'Oh my god! This is so cute! Alright Taicho, let's see how long it'll take for you to realize you want her number!'_

Karin looked as well as she was walking down from the stairs "Who is Momo?" she asked as Matsumoto looked at the little Kurosaki. "It's a secret!" she said as Karin looked at Matsumoto and looked back at Hitsugaya walking away "…A Secret?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Hello Hello! HitsuHinax1 here again for another update! Wow...I just noticed, 4 more months and another year has gone by. Crap, time WHY YOU DO THIS!? Well, I can't be freaking out now or else I'll get white hair! If I get white hair, I'll be so freaking HOT. Joking, but hey- you never knoooow! Last time, I hit my funny bone really hard on my elbow and I almost killed my friend in front of me. That arm just fly like it was possessed...Too bad my friend dodged it like a ninja, note: do not mess with people who are taking karate- they seriously don't like being touched. Wow...I think I drank too much coffee... ANYWAYS! LETS GET THIS UPDATE GOINGGGGG! As always people STAY AWESOMEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **Elemental Mayhem & Tearfulneko**

 **StephenRockers16:** LOL that would be so messed up! I would throw her out that 2-story window XD too harsh? I don't think so :)

 **Spotlight story:** "Erased"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_ **"Text Message"**

* * *

 **Soul Phone**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 4: Hello**

Crossing his arms on the bed as he stared down his phone that was on the bed. Not a single call or message from his childhood friend since she got her phone three days ago. This was killing him inside, he didn't want to ask his vice-captain for her number or else she would just tease him and probably tell Hinamori.

Frustrated, Hitsugaya stood up from the bed and left the room with the phone on the bed…

Going down the stairs, he saw no one was in the living room. Looking around, he saw no one around the house and decided to walk around. Leaving the house, he walked down the street with his hands in his pockets.

Reaching the main street, he saw a small plaza across the street. _'Might as well look around…'_ he thought to himself as he stood waiting for the signal light to change. He noticed people looking at him and whispering.

He was already used to being stared at because of his cold appearance and his white hair. It was the same when he lived in Junrinan when he lived with his grandmother and Hinamori. He didn't care; his grandmother and Hinamori would love him just the way he was.

Besides, that's how he got his nickname from her…

She would always touch his hair and tell him how much she loved his hair. That's all it mattered as the light changed and Hitsugaya began to walk across the street ignoring the crowd who was staring.

Passing by cafes and clothing stores, he kept thinking about his childhood friend. Wondering why she wouldn't call or message him. He felt far away from her even though he was.

"My my…What pretty eyes you have young man" a old voice said as Hitsugaya turned his head and saw a old lady sitting by her stand. Hitsugaya saw she was selling hair pieces and hair accessories.

The old lady looked at him and smiled "May I see you a little closer, young man?"

Hitsugaya had a soft smile as he looked at the old lady which reminded him of his own grandmother. He walked towards her and approached in front of the stand. The old lady smiled "My…What special unique eyes you have…" she said sweetly.

"Thank you" Hitsugaya said as he looked at the hair clips. The old lady looked at him and smiled "…Young man, you're in love aren't you?"

His eyes widen as he looked at the old lady. He stood there and shook his head "…No, I'm not."

The old lady chuckled "Ah but your eyes don't lie…You have someone you are thinking about, someone very special." Hitsugaya looked at her, could she be right? How could be in love without realizing?

He was thinking about someone, someone special and dear to him. The old lady stood up from her seat and looked at her hair clips. She picked up a hair clip and gently grabbed the young boy's hand "...Here."

She gently placed a hair clip in his hand as Hitsugaya looked at it. It was a turquoise color silk hair clip, Hitsugaya looked up and saw the old lady smiling "give this to the special young lady…"

Hitsugaya reached to take some money out as the old lady shook her head "Take it…As a gift for letting me see such beautiful eyes. The same color as the hair clip so you would always look after the young lady to cherish in your eyes."

Hitsugaya soften his eyes, the old lady was sweet and reminded him so much about his grandmother. She wasn't scared by his appearance but thought of him just like a normal person. Hitsugaya bowed "Thank you…I will give this to her."

The old lady nodded as she waved him good bye. Hitsugaya walked as he looked at the hair clip in his hand. He placed the hairclip in his jacket pocket carefully and continued to walk down the plaza street.

* * *

In soul Society, the 5th division vice-captain finally finishing her paperwork as she neatly stacked it on the table "whew…All finished!"

She looked in her drawer and pulled out her pink phone "I better start getting used to this…" Hinamori had been so busy that she didn't get the chance to try out her phone as she began to press buttons on the phone.

Looking at the screen, she had a couple of messages waiting for her…

 **-7 NEW MESSAGES-**

"Oh wow…" as she opened her message box and began to read her messages. They were all from her strawberry blond friend from the human world.

 **"Momo-chan! I hope you're getting use to the phone, its super easy right!? You can call me and message me ANYTIME! Love you! _–Rangiku"_**

 **"Hey why aren't you messaging back?! Come on Momo-chan, don't tell me you STILL don't know how to use your phone!? MESSAGE ME GIRL! _–Rangiku"_**

 **"Okay…I'm seriously thinking you don't know how to use your phone. Even our chairwomen knows how to use the phone already but she keeps on sending me pictures of her captain…Which is starting to scare me. _–Rangiku"_**

 **"Momo-chan! I took some picture of Taicho, you should call him sometime :) _–Rangiku_**

There were three picture messages as Hinamori took a look at the pictures. One picture was him giving a glare towards the camera but was probably glaring at Matsumoto. Hinamori gave a small giggling as she saw he was starting to grow out his hair.

His bangs were longer as they was almost covering his left eye and with semi-spiky hair. It reminded her of his old hair style when they were kids.

She continued to look at the second picture as it was him crossing his arms and patrolling around. The picture seems to be secretly taken without him knowing. Finally she opened the third picture as she stared at it for the longest…

It was a picture of him looking at his phone with soft eyes. He looked like he was waiting for a message from her or was reading the pervious messages they sent. Hinamori never seen him like this, his expression was making her blush.

Hinamori pressed a button **"SAVE IMAGE? YES or NO?"** she pressed yes as her first picture she saved on her new phone. Suddenly, her phone popped a new message from Matsumoto as she opened the message to read it.

 **"Momo-chan, in case you need Taicho's number…Here it is. Have fun! _–Rangiku"_**

A number was attached on the message as Hinamori saved the number in her phone book as "Shiro-chan" she even saved the picture as a caller ID picture. Hinamori looked at the number; she felt the urge to call him…

She took a deep breath _'It won't hurt to call…Right?'_ after a few moments, she took a deep breath and pressed the call button. Putting the phone to her ear and heard it ringing…

 **-I'm sorry but the person you are calling is currently unavailable…Please try your call later.-**

Hinamori sighed as she hung up the phone _'guess he's busy, I'll try again later-'_ suddenly, the phone was ringing as Hinamori saw the picture she saved of her childhood friend with the name "Shiro-chan" on the screen.

Hinamori's heart beat as she picked up the phone and held it against her ear "…Hello?"

"Hinamori...Is that you?" it was her childhood friend as Hinamori's cheeks started to blush "…Hi Shiro-chan" she smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Hello all you crazy Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans out there! Damn- hate to say this but, things are getting busy busy BUT! I'll still update whenever I get the chance! Hopefully everyone is taking good care of yourselves, right? If not...YOU BETTER! I swear- I'll get really mad! D: LOL. I know, I sound pretty scary you almost pooped yourself! Damn August is almost disappearing and soon it'll be fall and winter. Holy crap 2016 is coming...Are you guys READY?! I'm sure not...Shoot, I'm still in peterpan land never wanting to grow up! LOL like a giant baby XD I hope everyone has a great week and as always STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **Kaeru Aka**

 **Spotlight story:** "Erased"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_ **"Text Message"**

* * *

 **Soul Phone**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 5: ID Picture**

Taking a peek inside the room, the white haired captain sitting on the bed and his back leaning against the wall. He was smiling as he was talking with someone on the phone.

"What are you doing?" a voice called out as the small black haired Kurosaki jumped. Startled, she looked and saw the busty strawberry blond girl with her hand on her hip looking down at her.

Clearly, spying on her captain with the door slightly opened she had a hesitant laugh "N-Nothing, was just wondering what Toshiro was doing that's all…Excuse me" she passed by Matsumoto quickly and quietly.

 _'This girl just doesn't know when to quit'_ She knew the small Kurosaki had an eye for her captain but the girl was wasting her time. Her captain was already in love with someone way before the black haired girl was born.

She already knew her captain doesn't meddle with human affairs either and has a strict rule about it...

Matsumoto took a peek as she saw her captain talking on the phone; she had never seen him so happy since they arrived in the human world. _'You finally called, didn't you Momo-chan?'_ she giggled to herself as she closed the door quietly to leave the two lovers alone.

"Hehe! Shiro-chan, sometimes I think it's good that you're there so you don't want to see me like this!" Hinamori laughed as he chuckled as well "Well…No one told you to cut your hair THAT short, Bed-wetter."

 **"MOU!** I don't wet my bed anymore Shiro-chan!" she pouted.

"I told you, It's Hitsugaya Taicho" he teased as he felt something in his pocket. He reached a pulled out the hair clip. He smiled looking at it "Hey…Momo."

"Hm?" she replied as he looked at the hair clip carefully "…I... really do like the new hairstyle."

Hinamori blushed as she held the phone in the other hand and touched the side of her hair "…You really think so?"

"Yeah…I really do" he said in a gentle voice. Hinamori felt as if he was right there next to her whispering in her ear. They sat there quietly, no one was talking as they just smiled and held the phone in their ear.

Hinamori could feel her face blush "W-Well, I guess I better get going! We were on the phone for too long! Hehe…" she said nervously as Hitsugaya could hear it in her voice.

"Yeah…I think it was long overdue though" Hitsugaya said as it slipped from his mouth as he quickly covered it. He wasn't thinking as he blushed madly, Hinamori heard it as she blushed as well.

"I-I-I'll talk to you later Shiro-chan!" Hinamori quickly said as Hitsugaya lowered his head and was still covering his mouth "…Y-Yeah" he replied with his hand muffling the sound.

"Bye bye!" she cheerfully said.

"Bye…" he said as she hung up the phone and Hitsugaya lowering the phone away from his ear and closed it shut. Still covering his mouth from the embarrassment _'…What was I thinking?'_ the words just fell out as he laid on the bed with his eyes closed.

He remembered what the old lady that was selling the hair clips said to him. Slowly opening his turquoise eyes, he took a deep sigh "…In love, huh?"

The old lady was right, this was the reason why he was feeling like this…How he always felt. Why didn't he realize this earlier? Why now? Hitsugaya sighed; the questions were running in his head over and over.

At the dinner table, Matsumoto's phone had a message as she opened it and started to texting. "Oi…No phones on the table Rangiku-san" Ichigo said. "Oh come on, you should like an old man! Taicho, look Hinamori sent me pictures of herself!" Matsumoto showing the phone towards her captain.

Hitsugaya looked as he saw a picture of Hinamori smiling at the camera. "She must be testing out her phone! I'm going to save this as a contact ID picture!" Matsumoto quickly saving the picture and adding it to Hinamori's contact information.

"ID picture?" Hitsugaya asked, Matsumoto looked at her captain with an awkward expression "Oh my god Taicho…Don't tell me you don't know how to add a picture to the contact information…Wow, and you have a phone for MONTHS!"

 **"SHUT UP!** I'm not always on it like you!" Hitsugaya snapped as Karin nodded her head "Yeah right, you're  always on your phone looking at the screen…"

Hitsugaya ignoring the two girls as he was drinking his cup of water. Truthfully he wanted to get a picture of Hinamori in his phone too but didn't want to ask his vice-captain for it as she passed her phone towards Rukia.

"Wow Hinamori-fukutaicho looks great!" Rukia said as Matsumoto agreed "Yeah, I bet she's super popular over there now with her new style! I think she gotten so much prettier! Hehe all grown into a young woman." Hitsugaya's eyes darken hearing that his vice-captain said.

Hinamori usually would receive random gifts from her subordinates which Hitsugaya hated and made him feel jealous. There were times he would catch them trying to go into her office with gifts and send his cold reiatsu towards them.

They would run away in fear…

"Taicho! I got a picture of you too!" Matsumoto showed as Hitsugaya's face blushed. It was a picture of him taking a nap with the phone in his hand, in case Hinamori would call or message. Hitsugaya quickly grabbed her phone and deleted it.

"AH TAICHO!" Matsumoto grabbing her phone away from her captain before he starts to delete everything. "Why would you take pictures of me!?" he snapped.

"It's for Momo-chan! Besides, I had to take a picture of you!" she laughed.

The room dropped a few degrees as Matsumoto stopped laughing. Hitsugaya stood up and glared at his vice-captain "…You sent them to Hinamori?"

 **"EK! OKAY OKAY!** I'm deleting all of them!" quickly she started to delete pictures off her phone "SEE SEE!?" But it was too late; there was no point of deleting the pictures if she had sent them to Hinamori already.

As Hitsugaya was about to unleash his wrath, his phone made a message sound. The room quickly returned back to normal as he opened the phone and saw a message from Hinamori.

 **"Shiro-chan, I took a picture in case you needed a caller ID picture of me! Rangiku-san said it'll be a good idea to send a picture to you! _–Momo"_**

He looked at the picture; it was completely different from the picture Matsumoto showed. It was of her bright smile and a hand up as if she was waving at him. The picture was taken just for him…

Slowly falling back in his chair, Matsumoto blinked and thought she was going to die "…T-Taicho?"

She watched as he was looking at his phone, fully focused "…Don't take pictures of me anymore" he finally said with a hint of pink on his cheeks. "…H-Hai…" Matsumoto blinked as she looked at her captain completely calm as if nothing happened.

Karin looked at Hitsugaya as he kept staring at his phone _'who is this Hinamori Momo!?'_ she crossed her arms wondering who is the girl who seemed to be the only one who can get the young captain's attention.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Hello Hello everyone! How are you guys doing!? I just updated "Erased" due to fanfiction being buggy for a couple of days, I really meant to update but couldn't even get through! So, I'm update today! I hope everyone is having a great week and looking forward to the long weekend that is coming up. Make sure to stay safe and relax! HANG IN THERE, it's Wednesday, we're half way there :) STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **mysteri0s**

 **Spotlight story:** "Erased"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_ **"Text Message"**

* * *

 **Soul Phone**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 6: Jealously**

Hearing the sounds of birds chirping, he opened his turquoise eyes. Looking up out the window the sky was dark blue, he loved the time when the sky is just about to wake up. Slowly getting up from the bed he looked out the window a bit longer in till a sound interrupted his moment…

 **-BZZT! BZZT!-**

His phone vibrated on the table with a small light flashing, he received a text message. Knowing exactly who it was, he reached over and flipped his phone open. The screen's light reflected off his face as a small smile appeared.

 **"Good morning Shiro-chan! I thought I would give you a morning message, have a great day!" _–Momo_**

Pressing keys on the phone, he sent a message back…

 **"Good morning Bed-wetter…What are you doing up so early? You have a good one too" _–Toshiro_**

 **"Oh! Did I wake you up Shiro-chan? Sorry! I have a vice-captain and captain's meeting today with Hirako Taicho." _–Momo_**

 **"Hirako huh? He's your new captain now isn't it?" _–Toshiro_**

 **"Yep! He's quite nice, he was the one who cut my hair!" _–Momo_**

He wrinkled his forehead; he knew nothing about the new 5th division captain. Hitsugaya only knew that he spend a long time in the human world and assisted the battle with Aizen. He didn't want his childhood friend getting hurt again, especially by the new captain…

The room began to glow brightly as the sun was raising, he let out a deep sigh…

 **"I see…Just take care of yourself bed-wetter." _–Toshiro_**

 **"I will! Talk to you later Shiro-chan!" _–Momo_**

Seeing the last message, he closed the phone and let it back on the table. Looking out the window _'I should get ready…'_ getting off the bed, he grabbed some clothes and walked out the room.

Entering the bathroom, a door opens as she quietly looks at the bathroom door. The sound of the showerhead turn on, she quickly leaves her room and enters the guest room.

Looking around, she saw a small silver phone on the table. Carefully picking it up, she opens it as the screen's light reflects off her face.

Karin looking quickly in the message box, she saw a lot of messages from a contact name "Bed-wetter Momo"she raised an eyebrow "…Is this the Momo?"

Looking at the phone, it was probably a nickname for her from him. She couldn't help feel jealous that Hitsugaya was messaging a girl and never messaged or called her since he had arrived here. The months he was in their house formed some feelings for the formal soccer member.

She was excited that her formal member was going to stay a few months at their home. Ever since she found out he was actually a captain, she couldn't help feel amazed and idolize him.

His appearance and how cool-looking he was, she had a crush on him…

Hearing the showerhead turn off, Karin quickly closed the phone and left the phone on the table. Walking out the room and towards her room, she stopped as she saw the 10th division captain coming out of the bathroom with only basketball shorts and a towel over his shoulder.

His strong bare chest showed as some water still dripping off his chest. His hair wet creating a new hairstyle as it covered his left eye.

Karin froze as she looked into his eyes; Hitsugaya passed by her as Karin could smell the fresh scent of water off him and feel the hot stream from his body.

Hearing the door close, Karin snapped out of it and turned around. Hitsugaya had already entered back into the guest room leaving Karin frozen. She went back into her room as she could feel her heart beating.

She felt like her heart was about to burst, she wanted him to look at her but remembered the only person who can grab his attention was the girl he had been messaging.

"Momo…Is it?" Karin said under her breath as if it was a curse.

* * *

Letting out a yawn, Hirako put this arms behind his head "Damn meetings, why the hell does it have to be so **EARLY!?** " Hinamori walking side by side with her captain "It's always been this early Hirako Taicho!" she cheerfully said.

He looked at her with a smile "Glad you woke me up Momo! If it wasn't for you I would've been still sleeping." He rubbed her brown hair, soon a ringtone was going on…

"Damn it..," Hirako looked in his robes and pulled out his phone "Yeah? What is it?" he said in a annoyed voice. Hinamori stood there quietly looking at her captain turn dark…

"Shit… **FINE! I'LL BE THERE!"** he snapped his phone shut and mutter quietly to his phone. Hinamori let out a hesitant laugh "Hehe…Taicho?"

Hirako snapped out of it as he looked at Hinamori "Ah…Sorry about the Momo! Looks like I'll have to take a short visit to the Human world…I'll be back tomorrow morning."

Hinamori nodded "Understood! Have a safe trip!"

He looked at her a smirked "Hey Momo, it's your day off today isn't it?" Hinamori nodded "It is, but I-"

Before Hinamori finished he put an arm around his vice-captain "Good! Want to come with me?" Hinamori looked at her captain with a wide grim "…To the human world?"

 **"I'm sorry…The person you are trying to contact is currently unavailable-"**

Closing the phone, Hitsugaya was becoming worried. Trying to call his childhood friend but, her phone seems to be off "Did something happen…?" he closed the phone as he continued to patrol the area _'Guess I'll try again later.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** Hello all you crazy Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans! I hope you enjoyed that long Labor day weekend and got lots of rest. Do you know what's the best about long weekends? Short week...WHOO! Already Wednesday and coming close to another weekend. Anyways, I hope everyone is having a good week and take good care of yourselves. STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Trillichu :** Of course I remember you! LOL I know I've been gone for months, had some some to do Blah- Life. Thank you for your AWESOME review. Hahaha NO MORE TEARS- I'm back now! Of course, I might be a little busy here and there but, will always try my best to update and upload more stories :) Thank you for your support! You're the besssstt!

 **Spotlight story:** "Erased"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_ **"Text Message"**

* * *

 **Soul Phone**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 7: Visiting**

"Maa… Welcome! Well, Shinji Taicho! Looking quite good as the new 5th division captain!" a man in a green striped hat teased. "Aw shut the hell up, Kisuke and give us our mods!" Hirako snapped.

Waving his hands "I was just kidding! And who might this be…?" Urahara saw a girl behind the short blond bob haired captain. Hinamori bowed towards him "Good afternoon, my name is Hinamori Momo. I am the 5th division vice-captain!"

Urahara bowed as well "Please to meet you! Maa…Hinamori, you say?" He heard stories around between her and a current 10th division captain. Smiling towards the girl "Well aren't you lucky Shinji taicho? Having such cute vice-captain by your side!"

"Hehe oh? Do you mean Momo here?" Hirako teased as he put an arm around Hinamori "Jealous, much?" Hinamori stood there blushed as Urahara laughed "It's good to see you again Harako, I have your mods prepared in the back as requested."

Moments later, both came out in the mod bodies. Hirako wearing a casual suit and tie as his vice-captain was wearing a short jeans and a navy blue striped sweater.

"Alright Momo" he looked at his vice-captain and placed a hand on her head "I'll be back soon! I just need to get somethings done, after I'll take you to the best ramen house you ever tasted!" Hirako said as he looked at Urahara "Take care of my vice-captain Kisuke!"

"Of course!" Urahara said as Hinamori bowed good bye to her captain. Hirako soon shumpo away, leaving the two alone at the shop "Well…Hinamori-san, shall we have some tea while we wait?" Urahara smiled.

Hinamori sat down near a coffee table on a bamboo mat waiting quietly for Urahara to bring the tea. She took out her phone to send a quick message to her childhood friend but there was no service _'I guess our soul phones doesn't work here…'_

"Expecting a call from someone?" Urahara said as she brought out two cups and a teapot. "Ah! N-No, I was just checking something!" embarrassed she quickly put the phone back in her small bag.

Urahara chuckled at the vice-captain, he sat down and pour the tea "Here, you go" he handed her a cup as she took the tea from him "Thank you!"

 _'I wonder if the young captain even knows she's here…'_ he said to himself as he looked at Hinamori. "Hello? Is anyone here?" a voice called out. "Yes, come on in!" Urahara said as the front door slide open, a raven black haired girl stepped inside.

"Ah! Kurosaki's little sister, what can I do for you?" he smiled, Karin put a hand on her hip "Came to pick up the order my sister placed…It was on the way so, might as well grab it" she said.

Urahara nodded "Oh right, just in time! Hinamori-san, could you please give her that package that's behind you?"

"Hai!" Hinamori quickly grabbed the package and took it to the raven haired girl "Here you go!" Hinamori smiled.

Karin touched her hand while received the package from the girl, sensing high spiritual powers from the brown haired girl. She arched an eyebrow "Thanks…I guess it's your first day working here?"

"Ah?" Hinamori blinked and shook her head "Oh no, just visiting!"

"Visiting…?" Karin looked at her and shrugged "I see, well thanks again. Good bye" she bowed as Hinamori bowed good bye as well. The door closed behind Karin as she walked out _'…Hinamori, huh? Never seen her around here before…Wonder if she's a Shinigami too'_ she thought to herself and left to go home.

Hands inside his pocket walking around the neighborhood, he pulled out his phone and flipped it open. There was nothing, the young captain couldn't help feel concerned for his childhood friend…

 _'Hope she's okay…'_ he continued to walk as a group of high school girls approached him "Hi! Which school are you from? We see you walking on this street often!" one of the girls asked as they giggled.

He looked at them; their uniform looked like they were in high school or middle school. They probably thought he was the same age as them as he looked at them with cold eyes.

The group shirked at his cold glare as Hitsugaya simply passed them. The girls watched him pass him "H-Hey! You didn't answer my question!"

Hitsugaya stopped as he looked over his shoulder "…I never gave an answer." He continued to walk as the group of girls squealed in excitement "he's SO COOL!"

After walking a few blocks, Hitsugaya put his hands in his pockets and looked at the orange sky. The sun was setting slowly as he deeply sighed, he was hoping there would have been a call or text by now _'Momo…Why aren't you-'_

Suddenly his eyes snapped opened, he haven't felt this reiatsu for a long time _'…It can't be.'_ Hitsugaya started to run towards the reiatsu, his heart was beating as he was getting closer.

He stopped and looked around _'Where…Where!?'_

Looking around he saw humans just walking pass him as he closed his eyes and tried to find his target. The reiatsu was faint but he knew it was his childhood friend's reiatsu…Without doubt.

Slowly opening his eyes, he turned his head "There!" He started to run again and he was panting. He couldn't shumpo around humans or else his cover would have been blown and might freak out the humans.

Running as sweat was dripping off, he had to see her. No matter what, he needed to say the words he always wanted to say. He missed her so much his heart was aching as he ran.

Reaching closer to his destination, he sensed she was close by as people were waiting for the signal light to change. He found it the source as he grabbed her hand…

 **"Momo!"** He yelled as the girl turned around, Hitsugaya's eyes widen. He saw a girl with raven black hair with her eyes in shock. The signal light changed as people crossed the street with only Hitsugaya and Karin still standing at the corner.

Karin's face flush red at him holding her hand so tightly "W-W-What is it T-Toshiro?"

He looked at her hand, he sworn it was her. Hitsugaya stood there confused why Ichigo's sister had his childhood friend's reiatsu lingering around her.

"Well…Ain't that cute!" a voice said as they both looked and saw a blond bob haired captain with a wide smile.

Hitsugaya's eyes widen "You! You're…"

"Nice to meet cha again, Hitsugaya Taicho" Hirako cutting him off "Alright, I'll leave you two love birds alone!" he waved as he was about to cross the street.

Hitsugaya didn't notice he was still holding Karin's hand as he released it quickly "Wait, Hirako!"

"Eh?" Hirako looking over his shoulder, Hitsugaya walked towards him "What are you doing here?"

"Short visit, don't worry I'll be gone in the morning" Hirako said. Hitsugaya clinched his fist; this was probably why Hinamori couldn't answer her phone because she's taking care of everything while her captain was here at the human world fooling around.

"And you left your vice-captain alone to take care of your work while you're ditching work huh?" Hitsugaya glared as Hirako raised an eyebrow "What the hell are you talking about? Of course not, who you think I am…Aizen?"

There was a cold breeze, hearing that cursed name made Hitsugaya grind his teeth. He never wanted to hear that name or want another captain like him for Hinamori. He was going to protect Hinamori and won't let anyone make her cry again.

Hirako sighed "You really don't like me do you?" There was no reply back, Hirako scratched his head "You really are a brat, you know that?! Don't even bother to get to know me first and already busting my damn balls!"

He shrugged "Whatever and just so you know, I am the 5th division captain now and I wouldn't leave her alone…So I brought her here with me."

Hitsugaya's eyes widen "You… **What?!"**

"You don't believe me?" Hirako turned around with a smile "Come see for yourself."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Hello Hello! Welcome back to a new week, I hope you guys had a great short week and weekend. Sad about the week starting again? Well, guess what- the year is almost ending and you still have Thanksgiving and Christmas coming up. Don't forget the new year! Crazy how time goes by, pretty scary too. =_= I don't wanna grow up...TAKE ME PETER PAN! NOOOW! Neverland here I come! LOL XD Joking but, the truth is...We never "really" grow up, do we? ;) Stay awesome! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Whitealmond:** Hahaha! Nope I've been back awhile now, was so busy but it's good to be back! Thank you whitealmond again for your reviews and support as always- STAY AWESOMEE!

 **Spotlight story:** "Erased"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_ **"Text Message"**

* * *

 **Soul Phone**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 8: Warning**

"Momo! **I'm homeeee!"** Hirako yelled with Hitsugaya glaring at him _'What the hell is he calling her like if Momo is his wife!?'_ Soon a striped hat man came out with a big smile "Oh welcome back Hirako Taicho!"

"I didn't ask for you, Kisuke! Get that ugly face out of here!" Hirako snapped as he made a disgusted face. "That's so mean! Oh?" Urahara saw more guests in his store.

"Hello Hitsugaya Taicho and again Kurosaki's sister!" Urahara greeted as both bowed towards him. **"OI MOMO!** Where are you!?" Hirako yelled as Urahara took out his fan "Maa…Hirako Taicho, you don't have to yell so loudly... She wanted out to take a walk."

"Oh…You should of just said that sooner before I started yelling! Man she better come back soon! I was supposed to take her to eat ramen for dinner tonight before we leave!" Hirako sat down and turned on the tv.

Hitsugaya crossed his arms and glared at the new 5th division captain who was flipping through channels. _'Him and Hinamori...Dinner!? **Together!?'**_ Hitsugaya couldn't help think this was a date bring her here to the human world to show off. He felt something sank in his chest...

 **"OH CRAP!"** Karin jumped "I can't believe I'm still here with this package, I need to hurry up and go home! Good bye and good night!" she said and bowed. She looked at Hitsugaya "Toshiro, you should hurry up and come home too!"

There was no reply back from the captain as Karin rushed out the shop. "Oooh la la~ Yeah Toshiro should go home soon to your future wife" Hirako mocked, a huge red vein appeared from the 10th division captain "Do you really want to escalate this...?" he threatened.

* * *

Running down the street, Karin held the package in her arms **"Augh!** I can't believe I went there twice today when I already had to pick up what I needed! SO STUPID!"

Her cheeks were turning red after what happened at the signal light; she couldn't believe that he held her hand and how tightly he held it. Karin looked at her the palm of her hand, remembering his strong hands hold her hand so tightly as if he wanted to see her…

 _'Oh my god! Stop thinking about it!'_ she shook her head, she couldn't understand why he held her hand. Remembering him panting as if he was chasing her, this was all too much for her…

 _'But...He called me Momo...Why?'_ Karin was soon lost in her own thoughts and turned the corner and bumped into someone "Kya!" a voice called as Karin snapped out of it "Oh! S-Sorry-"

Karin's voice trailed off as she saw the girl from the shop "Hinamori?"

"Ah!" Hinamori smiled and bow "Good evening Kurosaki's sister!" Karin bowed as well "Good evening...What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just taking a short walk and looked around. There so many stores and with lots of pretty things!" she said happily. Karin arched an eyebrow and soon realized she wasn't human "You're...a Shinigami, aren't you?"

Hinamori taken back "Oh, ah…yes, how did you know!?"

"Just the way you talked about the stores around here…And besides, nothing to be shocked about. My brother is a shinigami substitute" she shrugged "You're probably with Toshiro's squad?" Karin asked.

Hinamori's eyes widen "Ah, you know Hitsugaya-kun!?" surprised the human girl was calling her childhood friend by his first name.

"Yeah…He's at the shop right now with a blond guy waiting for-" her voice stopped as he looked at Hinamori "Wait…Is your name...Hinamori Momo?" Hinamori nodded and smiled "Hai!"

Silence fell upon them, Karin's eyes widen as she looked at the chocolate brown haired girl. This was the girl that was on her formal soccer member's phone. Karin clinched her fist remembering the days he would look at the phone waiting for her text messages or calls. The only one who would make his head turn…

"So you're Momo, huh?" Karin said quietly, Hinamori nodded "Erm…Yes? Have we met before?"

"No" Karin said as she narrowed her eyes at Hinamori "Stay away from Toshiro."

Hinamori stood there, taken back at the girl "…What?"

"You heard me, stay away from him…Because..." Karin clinched onto the package "He's my boyfriend."

* * *

The clock ticking as Hitsugaya stared. It was getting late as he sat near the coffee table and the new 5th division captain fell asleep on the table drooling and making a pool. Hitsugaya sighed as he stood up.

"Ah? Hitsugaya Taicho where you going?" Urahara asked as he took a sip of tea.

"She's taking too long…I'm going to look for her in case something happened" Hitsugaya said, Urahara smiled "Hitsugaya Taicho, she's fine…she is the 5th division vice-captain after all, correct?"

Ignoring the striped hatted man, he went and opened the door to see someone standing there.

Their eyes locked Hitsugaya stood there looking at his childhood friend "…Shiro-chan?" she said as Hitsugaya's heart was beating, finally after all the days and months he saw his childhood friend standing in front of him.

"Hinamori…" as soon as Hitsugaya was about to embrace her, Hirako jerked his head up **"AH…AH! MOMO!?** " waking up from his dream.

Hitsugaya froze as Hinamori looked and saw her captain freaking out "Hehe…" letting out a hesitant laugh "I'm right here Taicho…"

Wiping off the drool, he had a dream that Momo never came back and he died straving. "Where were you Momo, let's go I'm HUNGRY!" Hirako grabbed his jacket and instead of Hitsugaya embracing her, the 5th division captain grabbed Hinamori and put her over his shoulders "See ya Kisuke and Hitsugaya Taicho, Be back later!" he shumpo away.

Leaving Hitsugaya alone with the stripped hatted man. "PFFT" Urahara trying not to laugh as Hitsugaya turned over his shoulder "Don't you even dare…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Hello Hello HitsuHinax1 here for another update! *Presses play on a small stereo and cheering sounds* Hahahaha oh thank you, you are too kind! *walks like miss america* World peace! LOL. I know, that entrance was pretty sexy. Too sexy that this update half of you guys are going to scroll straight down to the chapter LOL XD Anyways, it's Wednesday already, two more day into the weekends. I hope everyone is having a great week and taking good care of yourself! As always...STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **AwesomeA909**

 **Spotlight story:** "Erased"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_ **"Text message"**

* * *

 **Soul Phone**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 9: Feelings bottled up**

The blond bob captain taking the bowl as he slurped the noodles, taking a sip of the ramen broth and placing the bowl on the wooden table "THAT HIT THE SPOT!"

As he was about to take another slurp of his ramen, he noticed his vice-captain who was sitting next to him at the ramen booth was sitting there playing with her food.

"Oi Momo!" Hirako called out as Hinamori jumped **"H-HAI!"**

Raising an eyebrow "What's wrong? Is it not that good? I would think you would be super excited to try human ramen!"

Hinamori put a fake smile "N-No! It's really good Taicho, really!"

"Nah, I know that look when something is on your mind…" taking another bite of his noodles "You know I am your captain now and I command you to tell me what is on your mind!" Hirako had a devilish smirk on his face.

"Mou Taicho!" it was clearly unfair as Hinamori pouted. Hirako laughed "Hahaha, I'm joking! But, I am your captain Momo…If something is bothering you, you can tell me."

"Taicho…" Hinamori looked at him, he was right. He was her new captain now, not like her old captain who would vanish and never tell her things. Even when she wanted to know, Aizen response would always be _"I will tell you everything once the project is completed…"_

Sometimes when she wanted to ask something to her captain, he would listen but not really listen to what she had to say. Hirako felt like the captain she had been waiting for, a true captain.

Hinamori nodded "…Hai, Taicho" she explained as Hirako sat there quietly listening…

"Wooow…" Hirako said, never would have thought the chibi captain was so popular with the ladies. Hinamori looked down with her face blushed. She felt she had exploded all her feelings and was embarrassed. "Erm…Please don't tell anyone Taicho!" Hinamori pleaded.

He took a long hard look at his vice-captain…

"Yep, this calls for more food" Hirako said as he waved his hand "Oi,Old man! Can we get some fried dumplings here!" The cook turned around "YES SIR! Coming right up" he replied.

"Eh!?" Hinamori was confessed as Hirako turned to see his vice-captain "Eat up Momo, you had those feelings bottled up and finally freed your feelings. You better start eating to fill up that empty space so you won't be able to bottle up your feelings anymore!"

The cook came with a plate of hot sizzling dumplings and placed it in between them "Enjoy!"

"Thanks old man!" Hirako took his chopstick and placed one of the dumplings on Hinamori's plate "These are pretty good too, eat up!"

Hinamori smiled, she knew her captain was trying to make her feel better as she took her chopstick and took a small bite. "Oh wow, this is really delicious!" amazing how much the dumplings tasted.

"Pretty good, yeah?" Hirako taking a bite as well but ate it before it cool down. "GAH!" He tried to chew it and cool it down, Hinamori rushed to give some water to her captain.

Hinamori laughed as Hirako laughed as well, he should have known better not to take a whole bite of a hot sizzling dumpling before cooling off and his tongue burnt.

In the distance, two turquoise eyes looked at the 5th division vice-captain and captain enjoying their dinner together. His eyes filled with aggravation as he turned around and disappeared into the night…

"God damn! That was one hot ass burning dumpling!" Hirako said as he drank a cold cup of water to cool off his burnt mouth. "But, that is quite interesting…That little pip squeak, eh?" he smirked.

"Mou! Taicho, his name is Hitsugaya Toshiro!" Hinamori said, clearly wasn't going to let anyone make fun of her childhood friend.

"Ah whatever! You really do care for the guy…" Hirako finishing up his ramen "You know, honestly I thought your type would be the tall and dorky type of guys…" he thought about Aizen's face in his head.

"Hitsugaya-kun is nice and sweet…Besides, I had feelings for him since…" Hinamori began to fiddle with her fingers "He was always there for me..."

Hirako chuckled "He must have been pissed when I scooped you away. Probably pissed about us having dinner together as well."

"…I doubt it" Hinamori replied quietly "…He already has a girlfriend."

Hirako thought about it and remember the girl he was holding hands with and was living together under the same roof "The human girl, eh? Isn't she Ichigo's little sister?" he chuckled in amusment "That guy got some balls to date Ichigo's little sister...I wonder how he took it..."

Hinamori nodded "She doesn't seem to be just an ordinary human, she already knows about Shinigamis so…I think it's fine" Hirako nodded, it wouldn't be surprising if the little sister had strong spiritual powers same as her brother.

Hirako knew their relationship probably won't last long but still couldn't understand what his vice-captain sees in the 10th division captain "Well, it didn't seem serious anyways..." Hirako shrugged but was trying to comfort her.

Placing some money on the table "Come on Momo, let's get back." They left together as the headed back to the green hatted man's small shop.

* * *

In the residence of the Kurosaki's house, Hitsugaya sat on the sofa looking at his phone. A picture of his childhood friend smiling, his eyes soften remembering her smile at the ramen booth. She was smiling with someone else causing his chest to tighten.

 _'Was I the only one thinking we could be more than childhood friends?'_ He clinched his phone tightly and shut it close. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes _'…I'm such a fool.'_

"Hey, Toshiro!" a voice called out.

He opened his eyes and saw Karin standing in front of him. He sighed "What is it Kurosaki?" She narrowed her eyes to his careless and bored response "I told you, it's Karin!" she said.

"Whatever, hey tomorrow we got this huge game and one of our players dropped. We need a replacement" Karin knew how good he was playing soccer; he was their secret weapon on winning any soccer game.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes "No" he simply replied.

"What!? Come on, we really need a replacement!" Karin pleaded, Kurosaki looked over at his sister and the young captain "Toshiro, it's just one game. Besides you own me for letting you stay in my house" Kurosaki said as a big red vein popped from the captain's forehead.

The kurosakis were ganging up on the captain as Hitsugaya let a defeat sigh "…Damn you Kurosaki, FINE!"

"Yahoo! Thanks Toshiro, I better call the team and let them know we still got a game tomorrow!" Karin smiled as she gave a nod at her brother. Running up the stairs "Oh almost forgot! Toshiro, it starts around 11am! Be ready!"

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "I got it!" Karin coming back down from the stairs and opened the door. Her eyes widen "Y-You!"

"Good evening Karin-san…" Hinamori bowed "Erm…Is Hitsugaya-kun home?"

Hitsgaya heard the sweet tender voice calling him as sprung up from the sofa where he was sitting like if he had left the stove on. Rushing to the door with widen eyes "Momo!?"

"…Hi Hitsugaya-kun" Hinamori said with a weakly smile. She looked at him and Karin as if they were married and living in the same house. Hinamori took a deep breath "Can we talk…?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Hello there Hitsugaya and Hinamori Fans! Yes, wow lame- ONLY ONE UPDATE!? I've been so busy, super sorry guys! Time just went by too fast for me that I couldn't even update or anything! Still shocked tomorrow is Friday, feeling lazy already but gotta update before I get lazy! Again, sorry guys and I know I kinda left with a cliffhanger *Innocent face* LOL I hope you guys enjoy the weekends and I'll try to update twice next week for you guys! STAY AWESOMEEEEEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **Skydragon02 & Yoko89**

 **Spotlight story:** "Erased"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_ **"Text message"**

* * *

 **Soul Phone**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 10: Good bye**

In the back of the yard, the two childhood friends sat down on the patio while fireflies flew in the skies. The moon illuminating on them as they sat there quietly, not a single word was exchanged between them.

Hitsugaya crossed his arms with his eyes closed. Taking a sharp sigh "Kurosaki…Do you mind?"

"Tsk" a raven haired girl popped from the corner and revealed herself. Karin stood near Hitsugaya with her hands on her hips "It's MY house! Besides, why are you here so late!? I thought you're leaving early in the morning and-!"

"KUROSAKI" a cold voice snapped as his voice echoed. Karin bit her tongue in aggravated at her team member cutting her words off, she could feel her anger towards the brown haired girl build up slowly...She wanted her out of her house and away from Hitsugaya.

Hinamori looked away, Karin was right but she wanted to talk to Hitsugaya before she goes back home to soul society. It's been too long since they saw each other or talked face-to-face to each other. "I'm sorry I just-"

"Don't apologize" Hitsugaya cutting her off as He shot a cold glare towards Karin for her rude behavior "She'll only be here for a moment. We got a game tomorrow morning; don't you think you should rest? Or do you want me to carry everyone again?"

No one was allowed to talk to his childhood friend rudely, especially when he was present.

Karin gulped as she kissed her teeth again "Tsk! whatever, next time she should just CALL!" she stomped her feet back inside the house.

Hitsugaya let out a defeat sigh and rubbed the back of his neck "…How troublesome." Hinamori sat there fiddling her fingers together; he knew she would do this whenever she was nervous about something or embarrassed.

He took a deep sigh, he reached over to place his hand on top of her nervous hands "I'm sorry about that Momo-" She flinched and moved her hands away from him quickly.

Taken back at her reaction, he slowly withdraw his hand back "…Momo, what's wrong?"

"Karin-san is right. I…I know I should have called or told you earlier, but my phone doesn't work here" she said quietly explaining the situation "Taicho, had something to do here and decided to bring me along…We are leaving tomorrow morning. I probably can't see you before I leave since you have a game tomorrow morning with Karin-san…"

Hitsugaya looked away, cursing himself for making plans when his childhood friend was leaving tomorrow "Sorry Momo…I didn't know you were leaving so soon…If I had known-"

"It's okay Hitsugaya-kun…You didn't know" she cutting him off with a weakly smile, he felt arrows shooting at his chest. How she said his name was like if he was a complete stranger to her and was expecting her to call out his nickname.

They sat there without a word, only sounds of crickets chirping in the night…

Hitsugaya looked in the corner of his eye and saw Hinamori looking at the moon. He looked up and reminded him the old time they would sit on top of the 10th division roof to watch the moon together.

He had missed those times and had been awhile since he did. There were times he would watch the moon alone on the roof of Kurosaki's house and think of his childhood friend. Wondering what she was doing or if she was watching the moon as well.

He kept looking in the corner of his eye, couldn't help how beautiful she was and had been forever since he saw her. He only had pictures of her on his phone but this was completely different…

She was just perfect in his eyes and felt like the luckiest guy to have a childhood friend like her.

"So…What kind of game are you doing tomorrow?" Hinamori spoke as he snapped back into reality "Is it something similar to top spinning like you used to?"

Hitsugaya chuckled with amusement "No…It's soccer, that's what they call it." Long time ago, when he was young Hitsugaya was the champion in top spinning and would win every game. There would be prizes such as snacks, sweets, and rice for the champions.

"Soccer…?" Hinamori asked confused about the strange name.

"Yeah…It's a human game but, it's quite fun" Hitsugaya leaned back with his hands behind him "It's tomorrow morning at the park nearby here."

Hinamori gave a short nod and turned her head. Her brown eyes met with his turquoise eyes as it held her in his stare. Her heart began to skip beats, she no longer saw him as the boy she knew but a man…

Quickly she looked away _'I can't! He has a girlfriend already! ...Should I ask about Karin?'_

It was killing her inside "Hitsugaya-kun..." She hesitated, what place does she have to ask such questions to her childhood friend? As long as he was happy...That's all it mattered. She needed to leave.

"I-I should go…It's late!" Hinamori sprung up as Hitsugaya was getting up as well "…Yeah, it is…Good bye Hinamori."

Hinamori looked at him once more "Good bye Hitsugaya-kun, it was…good to see you." Hitsugaya stood there with sadness in his eyes, this was going to be the last time he'll see her. No idea when he'll be coming back home…

She walked away towards the back fence gate with teary eyes. This was such a short meeting for the two childhood friends, Hitsugaya watched her with his fist clinched tightly…

Just about when it was about to grab her hand to stop her, he froze. He felt like his body was moving on its own, as if he wanted to hold her and never let her go.

Hinamori opened the gate and left the Kurosaki residence, leaving the young captain alone stare at the gate hoping she would come back. In the window, Karin watched Hitsugaya "Thank god she's gone…I don't even know why I was worried." She closed the curtains and prepared for bed.

* * *

Walking down the lonely street alone, Hinamori looked at the floor as the street lamps casting her shadow down on the cold concrete floor. Her eyes watery as she tried her best not to shed a tear. There was so much things she wanted to share with Hitsugaya, all the days and months since he was stationed in the human world.

Wind blew behind her as she lifted her head up. She turned around slowly...

Nothing. It was just the wind passing her with leaves rustling in the trees. Suddenly, tears started to flow down she had hoped it was her childhood friend but it was just her keeping her hopes up for no reason. She began to cry by herself...

"Oi...Momo" a voice said as he landed in front of her. She knew who it was as she turned the other way to hide her embarrassed face. She sniffled "...T-Taicho...Why..?"

"Why am I here? ...Why do you think?" Hirako squat down in front of his vice-captain trying to make eye contact with her but, she looked away "...That bad, eh?" Hirako was worried she wasn't home yet and decided to look for her and when he did she was standing under a street lamp crying. She continued to sniffle and trying to control her tears but they kept coming down.

"Did you say your good byes?" Hirako asked, she nodded slowly.

He took a deep breath and stood back up, taking off his suit jacket he put it over her shoulders "Come on Momo, let's go home." He put an arm around her as they walked back to the shop.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** Hey Heeeeeeey- Yeah still awake and just finished "Erased!" If you haven't read it, check it out! Yeah, while I was updating might as well post a new update of "Soul Phone" too while am awake. GOD, I seriously hate those nights where you can seem to go to sleep...During the day, you're all zombie like and once you get in bed you eyes are WIDE open. What the crap body! Why you do this!? LOL XD Anyways, time for another update! As always you guys...have a awesome night and STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **Bulbreon**

 **Spotlight story:** "Erased" - COMPLETED!

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_ **"Text message"**

* * *

 **Soul Phone**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 11: Game Day**

The morning as kids from the whole neighborhood came to the park to watch the game. Each team had eleven players on each team; all had different colored sleeveless shirts.

Karin's team was red as she was standing in the middle of her team proudly with her hands on her hips.

The other team was blue. They weren't even worried about the leader but the boy who stood out like a nail. White spikey hair and cold turquoise eyes, they sensed him as a threat and they should.

The weather was just perfect for a soccer game. Kids from the neighborhood sat on the grass hill around the soccer field, even older kids came to watch the game as well.

"DUDE! Stop picking your nose!" a kid snapped at one of the team member "you been picking since this morning, what are you picking for? Gold?!"

"More like blood diamonds…" another kid said as the team laughed.

"Alright that's enough! We need to focus, these guys are really good and their leader Okita is not to be taken lightly!" Karin said as the team formed a circle as discussed strategy expect one…

Hitsugaya had his eyes closed and had his arms crossed as he was leaning on the soccer goal fence. He couldn't care less about the game, he only had one thing in his mind.

The last look of his childhood friend leaving last night…

He should have told her how he felt, his true feelings but, it was already too late. Hitsugaya sharply sighed _'She's probably back home…'_ he was about to reach for his cellphone in his front shirt pocket to make sure she got back safely.

"Toshiro" Karin called as he stopped and looked at Karin "Oh come on, you're not already sulking are you? She just left today. Be a man!" She gave a pat on his shoulder "Not the end of the world you know."

He gave a cold glare at her from the comment and pushed her hand off her shoulder "Game is about to start..." Karin watched him walk pass her to join the team _'Damn it! What was so special about her anyways!?'_ She couldn't understand him, she wanted to know more...

The team met in the middle with the referee who wore a bright green shirt. "Alright guys and…Girl, let's have a good game!" he placed the soccer ball in the middle between the teams and blew his whistle.

The game has started as the teams try to score and pass the teams quickly as possible will defending and playing offensive. The crowd cheered loudly, in among the people who were watching the game a girl stood there dressed in a light pink dress watching the white haired boy with her short brown hair blowing softly in the wind.

* * *

The team runs as the team member kicks the ball towards the white haired captain. Hitsugaya passes the other members as if he was dancing with the ball and gives a swift kick as the ball hits the goal's nets.

The whistle blows as they made another score.

"Alright Toshiro! **NICE SHOT!"** Karin puts her fit in the air. She looked at him, brushing his hair back as sweat drips down from his chin causing her to show some pink on her cheeks.

He was amazing…How perfect he looked in every way, even when sweating.

His shirt was wet, making parts of it cling to a very muscled chest. He threw a towel over his shoulder as he wiped off his sweat. Karin has her eyes glued on him, how mysterious he was and dark he was.

Over at the other team, they glared at the white haired kid. "Captain, that guy is killing us out there!" the team member said. Okita wiped off his sweat "…Who is that? When did that team get someone so skilled?"

"I don't know, I saw him play last time with some other kids and he was playing like a pro!" A team member agreed "Yeah!"

"Shut the hell up! Next word I hear about this guy, I'll kick you off the team!" Okita snapped and gave a warning look to his team "…Don't worry about him; it's time I deal with him myself."

The game started as Okita had the ball with him and his team behind him. Eye the white haired boy, he ran head to head to challenge him.

Unmoved, Hitsugaya looked at the captain and saw he was playing aggressive. Hitsugaya looked at Karin and gave her a nod. She nodded back and ran towards Okita.

 _'I got him now!'_ Okita saw opening to pass the white haired boy but saw someone in the corner of his eye. His focus was on Hitsugaya and wasn't paying attention to Karin who was approaching him on his blind side.

They had planned this from the start in case Okita wanted to go head-to-head with Hitsugaya. Knowing his focus would be on him, he assisted Karin to go go offense and get Okita from the side.

She slid and kicked the ball as Okita's eyes widen as he was about to lose the ball. _'Shit!'_ Okita tried to redirect the ball towards his member quickly as possible.

He saw a member running wide open as he kicked it in the air **"GET IT!"** Okita yelled.

The ball was flying towards the member was about to receive the ball. Suddenly Okita's eyes widen…

The white haired boy appeared in front of his team member as he leaped up to get the ball. Okita didn't even see him coming as if he appeared out of nowhere. Hitsugaya in the air as the ball bounced off his chest…

 **-CRACK!-**

Hitsugaya's eyes widen as he heard and felt something break in his chest. Hitsugaya dropped down and the soccer ball fell on the floor unguarded.

 **"HA!"** Okita kicked the ball and made it towards the goalie. "STOP HIM!" The team yelled but it was already too late, Okita gave a swift kick and made a score.

The whistle blew as the other team cheered "Nice shot Captain!" Okita gave a smirk towards the white haired boy who was still standing in the middle of the field. "Tsk, it's nothing. No one can beat me!" Okita mocked in a cocky tone of voice. The referee blew his whistle "15 minute break!"

Hitsugaya couldn't hear anything in his surrounding as he stood there with his eyes shaken. Okita passed by him as he bumped him in his shoulder on purpose as the other team passed by Hitsugaya while snickering behind his back. Slowly, he reached inside his front shirt pocket he pulled out his phone.

Broken…The screen shattered from the impact of the ball, the phone was completely dead.

He had completely forgotten about the phone in his shirt pocket, how could he? That phone was his only way to contact his childhood friend, filled with past text message and gone in a heartbeat…

"Hey, Toshiro? What's wrong?" Karin walked towards the white haired boy and saw the broken phone. "Oh boy…that phone is completely destroyed! That sucks!" Karin said, there was a joyful tone of voice in her.

"Don't worry about it, it's just a phone!" she placed a hand on his shoulder.

There was no response as he put the broken phone back in his front shirt pocket. Shoving Karin's hand he walked towards the middle of the field as the game was about to start…

"Oh? Wanting some more?" Okita said as he looked at the white haired boy. Something was different about him. No longer with the bored expression he had since the game started but completely changed into seriousness.

No words came from Hitsugaya as he stood there. Even the referee was afraid of the kid, he could sense something pure evil…

Placing the ball in the middle, he blew the whistle. Before Okita could act, the ball was already gone. "What the hell!? Where is the-" Okita's voice trailed as a black shadow covered him, he looked up.

Hitsugaya was in the air with the ball about to kick the ball towards Okita with full force. Rage in his turquoise eyes, Okita saw a white demon about to take him to the next world.

As Hitsugaya was about to finish the human off, something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. The world around him was moving slowly as if time was stopping. In the crowd, he saw someone sitting on the grass on a hill near the park…

She wore a dark light pink dress with peach colored sandals. Her short dark chocolate blew in the wind as his eyes met with her chocolate brown eyes.

His eyes widened _'It can't be…'_


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** HEY! YES! Another late-night update for my late night readers. It seems to be a habit of updating at night now, I know sorry! But, at least you know you'll have a update when you guys wake up right? Friday night and I'm here updating a new chapter like A BOSS! Honestly, I'm not a crazy type of person more like a lazy person who hates to wear pants. TRUE FACT! LOL XD Nothing is wrong staying home a relaxing after a long day, drinking some tea and writing up a new chapter. Makes my Friday pretty damn good *puts a thumbs up in the air* Thank you guys for all your views and support as always, have a safe weekend and be sure to always STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **Kaah Malfoy**

 **Spotlight story:** "Zombie Love"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Soul Phone**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 12: The girl in the dress**

The world was moving in slow motion as everyone's voice tone down. He heard nothing but the sound of his own heart beat and his eyes locked onto the girl wearing a navy blue dress. So many questions ran through his mind but he wasn't going to get the answers like this…

Hitsugaya could help feel how happy he was seeing her, thinking last night was the last chance he had in till he would return. He wasn't going to miss that chance again, he let out a smirk as the world resumed back to normal.

 _"OooO_ **OH SHIT!"** Okita put his arms up covering his face and embrace for what was coming…

Okita felt nothing as he only heard the sound of the whistle blow. He opened his eyes slowly and turned around. Hitsugaya already made a score "W…What?" Okita unable to stand as he fell on his knees.

Truly he was the best soccer player he ever played with.

Karin's team cheered as the rushed over to Hitsugaya. "YEAH! GREAT JOB-" as they were going to create a dogpile on the white haired boy, Hitsugaya quickly dodge and the team members fell on the grass.

They laughed and cheered at their victory but Hitsugaya has his eyes locked on someone as he ran across the field.

"HEY! Toshiro, where are you going!?" a team member called out as they watched him run.

Running towards the crowd that was watching the game, he made way as people gave him pats on the back and congratulating him on a good game. Girls would squeal at him and wave at him to get his attention but, little did they know…His full attention was on someone else.

Approaching to the girl who was sitting on the grass, he looked down. Chocolate brown eyes and hair, without doubt it was her.

Out of breath, he spoke "…Momo." He was stunned how beautiful she was, even though they saw each other last night, he still couldn't get used to her beauty.

She smiled "Hello Hitsugaya-kun…"

The team stood there looking at one of their team members talking to a girl. "Whoa, she's cute!" one of the team member said as another team member nodded in a agreement "I haven't seen her around…Look at the other girls around him waiting to talk to him" He took a sigh "Wish we were that popular."

Karin let out a scoff as Okita and his team member approached "Good game, Kurosaki."

"Same to you too, Okita." They shook hands as Okita scanned his eyes around the team looking for the white haired boy "Where is the other guy, the one with the white hair?"

Karin pointed towards the hill as Okita looked over her shoulder and saw the white haired boy and a girl talking "Heh. I'm not surprise that he would have a girlfriend."

"That's _not_ his girlfriend" Karin snapped as Okita raised an eyebrow at her attitude "Am I sensing a little jealousy from you, Kurosaki? I never would have expected you to fall for one of your team members."

"Shut up! I-It's not like that!" Karin snapped and trying to hide her true feelings and turned to see the two childhood friends talking.

A small group of girls hanged around the two waiting for the chance to talk to Hitsugaya. Hinamori felt uncomfortable and Hitsugaya arched his eyebrow confessed why there were so many females around them.

He pulled out his hand "Momo…I'm glad-" his words stopped, he didn't want to express his feelings out in the public "Come on, let's go somewhere else."

Hinamori looked at his hand and back at Hitsugaya's soft tender eyes. She felt her heart was about to burst, he was like a prince asking a princess to dance with him. Her face grew red "U-Uhm…B-but you're still playing."

"The game is over, we won" he leaned in closer with his hand still out "Come on." Hinamori was locked on his glaze; she felt there was a powerful kido controlling her emotions as her hand was moving by itself as she reached for his hand…

"Toshiro!" his name was called out as he felt a pat on his back. The broke eye contact as Hitsugaya looked over his shoulder as saw Karin. Hinamori snapped out of it as well and withdraw her hand quickly.

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed towards the raven haired girl, he was starting to get tired of this. Letting out a sharp sigh "Let's get out of here, Momo" ignoring the Karin. "Ah? But…" Hinamori looked at him and Karin, feeling misplaced and didn't know what to say.

"What!? Where you going!? You know the deal, every game we win- we go out and celebrate!" Karin said as the team members walking towards them "Hey guys are we going or not? Okita and his team wants to join us as well."

"Okita said that?" Karin looking over her shoulder as the team member nodded "Yeah, we think it'll be great since we all played pretty well today!"

Karin nodded and smiled "Yeah they did, sure let them know they could join us!"They nodded as the team rushed back down the hill to tell Okita's team. Karin put her arms behind her head "Now you REALLY have to join us now, Toshiro."

"No, there's somewhere we need to go. You guys have fun…" Hitsugaya reached over to grab Hinamori's hand but Karin grabbed Hitsugaya's arm as she pulled him away from Hinamori "No way! You're part of the team!"

"Let go of me, Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya snapped. Hinamori still sitting on the grass looking at the two, she only saw them quarreling as a couple. She stood up and brushed her dress off "…I should go."

Hitsugaya's eyes widen "What? No, you're staying Momo." She shook her head "You really should go, you did really good today…" she let out a forced smiled "We'll talk later."

Hinamori walked passed them as she slowly walked down the hill. "Wait...Hinamori" Hitsugaya said, he couldn't help his heart becoming heavier as he turned around "Momo, WAIT!" he called out.

Walking down the hill, she turned around to the call "Huh? **Ah..!"** she lost her balance as she was about to fall someone was already there to catch her."Whoa, that was close!" Okita holding Hinamori in his arm "Are you okay-" his words trailed off as he saw the brown haired girl slowly raise her head towards her. She was…Beautiful.

The group of girls screamed at the sight of the two holding each other.

 **"Hinamori!"** Hitsugaya shoved Karin's arm off him and quickly made his way down towards Hinamori. He grabbed her away from Okita as he snapped out of it.

Hitsugaya held Hinamori closely "Are you okay?!" Hinamori looked down at her ankle as she tried to stand on her own feet. "Ow…" She felt a sharp pain on her ankle "…I think I twisted my ankle."

Without hesitation, Hitsugaya carried Hinamori in a princess style. Without any words to his team members, he carried Hinamori off and out of the park.

"Uhh…" One team member said "I guess it'll just be us going?" Okita stood there staring out at the park _'Who was that girl…?'_ Karin looking at the same direction as Okita felt all hope lost for her team member to return her feelings as it was clear…He had already chosen her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:** Hello lHitsugaya and Hinamori fans, excited that it's Friday?! If you guys haven't noticed, I uploaded and completed my new fanfic "Always" it's short since it's only 2-shot and I had the story just sitting there in my computer already completed. I had it for a long long time but, might as well upload it :) Anyways! Time for another update, I hope you guys have a great Friday  & Weekend! As always STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **HibarixZhen**

 **Spotlight story:** "Always" - COMPLETED!

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Soul Phone**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 13: The reason**

Taking slow steps, she left Orihime's home and walked with her childhood friend as the sun was slowly going down. "Does it still hurt?" Hitsugaya said as he took her hand carefully and making sure she doesn't fall.

Hinamori shook her head and smiled "It feels fine! Orihime-san is amazing!" She didn't feel anything as if she never twisted her ankle. She started to take faster steps as Hitsugaya held her back "Oi…Do you really want to twist your ankle again?"

She giggled "I won't fall…I wish my healing kido was this strong."

Hitsugaya chuckled to himself, he knew her Kido skills were going to approve in no time. He could already sense her reiatsu was stronger than the last time he remembered. "What's so funny, Shiro-chan?" She pouted, the nickname rolled off her lips as she bit her lips.

He smiled hearing the nickname, feeling some sort of relief as well "It's not Shiro-chan, it's Hitsugaya Taicho" he said playfully. She looked at him; there was something different about him. No longer the childhood friend she knew and loved but was feeling of love for him…as a man.

Spinning around as she giggled, Hitsugaya took a sharp sigh "Okay okay...That's enough" as he was about to stop her from spinning he felt his broke phone in his shirt pocket. He stopped as he reached to touch his shirt pocket...

Trying to hide his emotions, Hitsugaya saw a bench nearby as he lead her there "Let's rest; you don't want to overwork your newly healed ankle." He helped her sit as Hinamori let out a shy giggled "Mou…You're treating me like if I still twisted my ankle! I feel fine, really!"

"I don't want to risk it" If she got hurt again, he probably won't be able to forgive himself. He felt guilty for calling out her name randomly causing her to lose her balance. He didn't want anyone touching his childhood friend, he took a deep sigh _'…Why am I acting this way?'_

He took a seat next to Hinamori "So, are you going to tell me why you're still here? I thought you had to leave this morning with Hirako." Hinamori's face blew up "Uhm…W-W-Well…" She fiddled her fingers as she slowly explained what happened yesterday after leaving the Kurosaki's backyard.

* * *

 _Laying in the guest room under the blanket with a candle lit, she was still sniffling as her captain made his head next to hers "Geez, I really don't understand what you see in that little pip squeak!"_

 _Hinamori removed the covers off her head "Mou! Taicho!" clearly aggravated by the comment._

 _"Taicho, please don't talk about Hitsugaya-kun like that!" She pouted as Hirako shrugged as he scratched the side of his head "Fine fine…Just sayin'." He continued make his bed "…he is a bit too…Short and looks pissed off all the time."_

 _"So much seriousness in that boy…"_

 _"Taicho!" Hinamori snapped as he let out a chuckle "Come on Momo, you know I'm just messin' with you!" He laid down on his futons with his arms behind his head using them as pillows._

 _"Get some sleep Momo, we're leaving early tomorrow" Hirako said with a yawn. "Hai…" Hinamori replied sadly as she blew out the candle._

 _Laying there she opened her phone as the screen lit her face. Unable to call or receive called, she looking at the picture of her childhood friend. It was such a short time for them and hardly had any time together._

 _Hinamori continued to stare at the picture. Without her knowing…Hirako looked at his vice-captain staring at the phone…_

 _Next morning, Hinamori woke up alone in the guest room. A note was found on the floor where her captain was sleeping…_

 _Momo,_

 _I had to leave earlier than I expected, but you are going to stay in the human world in till tonight. Also, as a captain I want you to visit that angry chibi's game and tell him how you really feel. I'm sure he will be happy to see you and hear you out what you really have to say…_

 _Keep your head up Momo, see you soon tonight._

 _Your handsome captain,_

 _Hirako Shinji._

 _P.S: Check the cabinets; I left something special just for you to wear today._

 _Hinamori smiled as she held the note close "…Thank you Taicho." She was so grateful she had such an understanding and supporting captain. She felt confident as she finally could tell her childhood friend her true feelings._

 _She quickly opened the cabinets her captain was talking about and saw a beautiful light pink dress and sandals to match her outfit._ _Quickly she changed and step out the room with the green stripped hatted man in the living room watching his store._

 _"Oh my! Good morning Hinamori-san" he said with a smile and fanning himself "You are looking quite lovely today! I hope you aren't too shock that your captain has left you here for another day alone…"_

 _Hinamori shook her head and let out a bright smile "Good morning! I understand and I wanted to thank you for letting us stay here with you!" she bowed as Urahara let out a smile "It was my pleasure! Now, is there somewhere you're going on this lovely morning?"_

 _"Hai! But…" her worlds trailed off…_

 _"You haven't been here for a long time to know your way around, correct?" Urahara said as Hinamori gave a soft nod._

 _Urahara took a piece of paper and drew a small map and handed to the vice-captain "here, this is where we are…and this here is where you're supposed to be" he said with a wink "…The game should have started by now."_

 _Hinamori's eyes widen and had some pink on her cheeks. Urahara knew about the two from hearing them from their friends even Ichigo. Earlier her captain informed him to make sure she went to the game or else he was going to come back and beat the crap out of him._

 _Hinamori smiled and bowed "Thank you! I'll be off!" Urahara smiled "Be safe!" he waved as he watched her leave the shop. "…Finally growing up, aren't we?" he said to himself as he let out a chuckle._


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:** Hello all you late night readers, I hope you guys are enjoying your relaxing quiet Saturday! Wow...No updates this week!? Sorry- I really been super busy this week augh but I will always update once I get the chance! How quickly the weekend goes by but time itself is going by too quickly, so make sure to enjoy every moment like if it was your last cause life is too short! Anyways, let's get this update going! Sorry again guys about the slow update :) Thank you for your patience and support, as always STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **EriandHarimafan & ApplesStrawberries**

 **Spotlight story:** "The Rumor"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Soul Phone**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 14: A chance**

"…And that's how I came here" the brown haired girl finishing her story as her childhood friend sat next to her quietly listening. Hinamori smiled "You really played well, Hitsugaya-kun!"

Hitsugaya softly smile "…I'm really glad you're here, Momo."

Hinamori's eyes widen as they met the turquoise eyes, the sun was slowly setting as they sat there. Hitsugaya placed his hands on her fiddling fingers as they froze.

"Momo…There's…Something I've been meaning to tell you…" Hitsugaya said as he held her hands tightly "…I wanted to wait in till I returned back home but, seeing how long I've been here…I don't know when our mission will be over."

Hitsugaya couldn't hold it anymore, every day he only thought about her and not a single day passed when she wasn't on his mind. No matter how busy he was, he would message her and be waiting for her messages.

He leaned in close towards Hinamori as she knew what was coming. Her heart was beating rapidly as she closed her eyes. Hitsugaya closed his eyes and inched closer and closer…

 **"TAICHOOO!"** they both snapped their eyes open hearing the voice call out.

Hitsugaya looked over Hinamori and saw his busty vice-captain, Matsumoto running towards them. Hinamori looked over her shoulder with a blushed face "ah…R-Rangiku-san!"

Hitsugaya put a palm on his face _'…Really? How bad is my luck…?'_

 **"OH MY GOD! IS THAT YOU, MOMO-CHAN!?"** Matsumoto didn't realize it was her best friend as she saw her captain giving the death glare. Matsumoto blinked nervously 'Eh…? What's with the glare!?'

Hinamori stood up as she waved to her friend "Rangiku-san!" Matsumoto gave her best friend a big hug "MOMO-CHAN! I can't believe you're here! How come you didn't tell me you were coming to the human world!?"

Hinamori let out a hesitant laugh "Hehe…Our soul phones don't work here and I didn't know I was coming here as well. My captain had something urgent to do here and invited me along…I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Don't be sorry! I'm glad to see you again, wow how long has it been!?" Matsumoto smiled but her captain was still giving her the death glare as if he wanted to kill her.

Matsumoto looked at her best friend and her captain, suddenly a lightbulb lit up as she started to sweat _'OH CRAP…Did I interrupt a special moment!?'_ Hinamori looked at the sun setting "…Well, it's time for me to go. I know my captain is waiting for my return back home."

Hitsugaya let out a sharp sigh; it was getting late as he looked at his childhood friend "I'll walk you back to the shop…" Hinamori nodded "Okay, Rangiku-san I'll message you once I return! It was good seeing you!"

"Oh Momo-chan, I'm going to miss you!" She gave a final hug "You'll promise we'll have a girl's day once I get back, right!?" Hinamori laughed "Haha, of course!" she said her good byes as Hitsugaya and her made their way together to the shop.

Arriving at the shop, they didn't see any gate for Hinamori. She blinked "Eh…? Did I miss it?" A stripped hated man came out of the store "Ah, Hinamori-san! Bad news the gate won't be able to open due to some...Technical problems!"

"Oh no! I need to contact my captain quickly!" Hinamori began to freak out. "Hinamori-san, don't worry! I called him and let him know about the problem we are having…It might take me a couple of days to fix it."

Suddenly, the phone rang as Urahara went into his store and picked up "Hello Hello? …Ah, perfect timing, yes she is here." Urahara smiled as he waved his hand "Hinamori-san, it's your captain!"

Hinamori rushed inside to take the phone "Hello, Taicho?"

"M… _Bzzt_..Momo, I…I heard what happened" the phone wasn't clear "Don't…Worry… _BZZT!_ You need…A vacation anyways…"

"But, Taicho! I-"

"Don't you 'BUT' me! _BZZT!_ As your…Captain, you are now on…leave… _BZZT!_ In till the gate…Is fixed, ya'll GOT IT!?" Hirako yelled on the phone as Hinamori let out a defeat, there was no way to win against her captain.

"Hai taicho…But, make sure to-"

"LA- _BZZT!_ LALALA! I-I don't want _BZZT!_ To hear it! GOD DAMN _BZZT!_ PHONE! Shitty _BZZT!_ Reception! Momo…I'll talk to you…later! HAVE FUN!" the phone beeped as the phone hung up.

Hinamori let out a defeat sigh and hanged the phone up "Urahara-san…May I stay here a bit longer?

Urahara smiled "Of course!" Hitsugaya couldn't help feeling relieved as well. Knowing his childhood friend was going to stay in the human world a bit longer.

"She'll be under your care once more Urahara-san" he bowed, looking at his childhood friend he let out a smile "I'll see you tomorrow, good night Hinamori" Hinamori nodded with a smile "See you tomorrow good night, Shiro-chan!"

Walking away he put his hands in his pocket "It's not 'Shiro-chan' its Hitsugaya taicho, bed-wetter."

Hinamori cupped her mouth "MOU! I don't wet my bed!" she giggled as she watched him leave. Urahara smiled at the two love birds, they clearly had feelings for each other and chuckled to himself "…I hope your plan works Shinji" he said quietly to himself.

* * *

Walking through the town plaza, he saw stores as he let out a small smile _'I should probably take her here tomorrow…'_ The stores had all sorts of hair accessories and other pretty things.

He already had something for her…

"Oi Toshiro!" a voice called out as Hitsugaya looked; it was Karin and some of the team members sitting in a café outside. They had finished eating dinner and decided to relax at a café and talk about the game.

"Come join us" Karin said as Okita was there was well. "Hey…Where is that girl, what's her name…Hinamori? Is she okay?"

As Hitsugaya was about to ignore the group and continued to walk, he stopped and narrowed his eyes at Okita "…She's fine." Remembering him cacth his childhood friend and embrace her made him a bit irritated.

He need to hurry back to get the phone number from his vice-captain, walking away Karin grabbed his arm "Oh no you don't! not this time, you need to join the group this time! We're all a team!"

Looking in her eyes, she was serious as the captain looked at the time _'It's still early…'_ He let out a sharp sigh "If I stay for a bit…Would you stop pestering me?" Karin nodded with a smile "You got a deal!"

Joining the group, he took a seat in between Karin and Okita. Leaning back in the chair he crossed his arms as the group continued to talk. Okita nudged Hitsugaya in the shoulder as he looked at the boy.

"Hey man, meaning to ask you. The girl you were with…Who is she?"

"A childhood friend" the young captain replied back in a short answer. Okita scooted closer towards Hitsugaya "Oh that's great, so what is she like? I haven't seen her around here before, does she live around here?"

Hitsugaya arched his eyebrow towards him, curious why so many questions about his childhood friend "No, she just came here for a short visit."

One of the team members heard in their conversation and laughed "Come on Okita, you been asking all of us about her! You're being creepy like a stalker!"

"W-What!? I just was asking if she was okay!" his cheeks showed a bit of pink. Hitsugaya's eye widen as he clinched his fist, he stood up from his seat.

"…I won't say this again, she's fine" he said almost as if it was a low threatening voice "You don't need to worry about her."

Everyone stayed quiet, Hitsugaya left and walked away from the café. "Whoa…What the hell was that about?" a team member said but Karin knew exactly why. She let out a scoff and smirked "Hey, Okita I know where she is…You should of just asked me earlier."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note:** Holy nutcracker, yes- FINALLY AN UPDATE! Hey guys, seriously sorry for the LONG delay on this fan fiction and I swear I've been trying to update this. The holidays are not giving me a break to update what so ever but, finally got some "Hitsuhinax1" time and updating before someone drags me away from my computer. Do you smell that!? That Delicious smell in the air? Thanksgiving is COMING. Prepare your stomache and that turkey. I swear, don't you love thanksgiving!? A day you can not be judged for eating too much. BEST HOLIDAY EVER! And if someone DOES judge you, you tell him/her to shut their FACE and EAT A BROCCOLI! WHAT THE HELL IS BROCCOLI ANYWAYS!? And you can tell Hitsuhinax1 said that *wink* you know I got YO BACK! pew pew pew! Anyways, again guys- I'm sorry I've been busy and you guys are the best for being patient with me. Seriously thankful for such wonderful Hitsugaya and Hinamori fan fiction readers out there and for all your views/support. You guys have an AWESOME thanksgiving week and don't leave any leftovers. As always... STAY AWESOMEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

sasusaku-anne

 **Guest** : Hello Guest! Thank you for leaving a review, honestly- I have not heard that song before but thank god for youtube, I checked out the song (Awesome sweet song btw) Yes, songs so help me think about stories as well! Works wonders! Thank you for your review and STAY AWESOME, you AWESOME GUEST!

 **Spotlight story:** "The Royal Intruder"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Soul Phone**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 15: Broken**

The 5th division vice-captain looked in the mirror making sure everything was in place. She smiled at herself "I wonder when Shiro-chan is going to be here…" she was so excited to stay for another few days in the human world and to see her childhood friend a little bit longer.

"Welcome!" She heard Urahara in the store welcoming someone. A bright smile appeared on her face "That must be him!" she double checked her hair in the mirror for the last time before opening the door and stepped out of the guest room.

She didn't see a white haired captain but, a boy with blond brown hair and green eyes. He looked at her and smile "Ah, good morning!"

"Ah Hinamori-san, good morning. This boy has been looking for you, do you know him?" the green stripped hatted man asked. Hinamori looked at the boy and remembered who he was "Ah...You're the one from before at the park..."

"Hey, you remember! How's the ankle?" he looked at it and saw it was already healed. Arching an eyebrow "Didn't you sprang your ankle yesterday?"

"Erm..!" Hinamori tried to hide her ankle behind her leg "...It was just a little sprang but, it's fine now!" Okita raised an eyebrow "If you say so...Anyways, want to hang out or do something today?"

"Hinamori-san" Urahara interrupted. The green stripped hatted man was sitting in the store watching the two the whole time "Don't you already have someone you're going to meet?"

Hinamori nodded "I'm sorry but...I already promised Hitsugaya-kun." Okita scratched his head "Really? Well, It seems he had forgotten all about it since on the way over here I saw him in the park practicing with Kurosaki."

Feeling a sharp pain in her chest, she felt like the world just stopped. Hinamori forgotten about her childhood friend already having a girlfriend and of course he would be spending time with her. Her eyes slowly to fill with disappointment and sadness, she was looking forward on spending the day with him...

 _'See you tomorrow Momo'_

Remembering what he said last night, she didn't know the reason why he would say such a thing. She felt...Stupid. Hinamori lowered her head trying to avoid making eye contact with the human "...I see, thank you for letting me know."

As soon as Hinamori was going to return back inside the room, Okita took a step forward "Wait, since you're free today do you want to hang out?" Urahara sat there quietly in the room looking at the boy and at the vice-captain wonder what she would say.

Hinamori raised her head up and saw him smile. "Come on, I heard you were visiting! I know the best places to go around here and it sure beats being bored all day!"

She stood there and thought about it. Taking a step forward she nodded "...Okay." Okita smile "Alright! Let's go" he slide the door open as Hinamori stepped down and bowed towards Urahara "I'll be back Urahara-san..."

Urahara let out a small smile "Be back safely." He watched the two walk away and headed towards the city, letting out a sigh _'This isn't good...'_

* * *

"Kurosaki" a cold tone of voice called out.

The raven girl lifted her head to see the pissed off team member "Yeah, Toshiro?" she kicked the ball towards him, only this time he didn't kick it back but caught it with his hand and gripped on it tightly "I said, I don't have time for this..."

They were in the park practicing alone together.

"Sure you do, you seem to have a lot of time on your hands reading the travel magazine and asking big boobs about the best placed to go" she said with her hands behind her head "Going on a date or something?"

Hitsugaya looked away, he was planning on spending time with Hinamori all day and wanted to be special.

"That's none of your business what I do, practice by yourself." Hitsugaya said as he tossed the ball towards her and as he was about to walk away he sensed Hinamori's reiatsu nearby. Looking around, he saw Hinamori but, there was someone with her.

His eyes slowly widen it was Okita and she was laughing with him. They were passing by the park together on the road, Hitsugaya looked away. Karin looked towards the direction and saw Okita and Hinamori together. She let out a smirk 'It seems Okita found her...'

Karin looked at Hitsugaya who couldn't watch the two "Whoa! Is that Okita and your friend on a date?!" Karin said acting "Well...I wouldn't blame her, Okita is quite popular with the girls. Any girl would die to go on a date with him!"

"They look perfect together" Karin said as her words felt like sharp knifes digging into his chest. Hitsugaya took a final look at the two and walked away. "Oi!" Karin called out but Hitsugaya continued to walk away out of the park. She shrugged and looked at the brown haired girl with a smirk.

Hitsugaya rushed towards Urahara shop and slide the door open violently causing Urahara to spill his tea all over him. Wiping his mouth "Maa, you startled me Hitsugaya Taicho! ...If you're looking for Hinamori-san she had a visitor and-"

"I know..." Hitsugaya cutting him off and sat down near Urahara. Hitsugaya pulled out something from his pocket and handed him the broken phone "Do you think you can fix it?" Urahara carefully took the phone and examined it "Oh my...What happened?" There was no reply back as the captain sat there quietly.

Lost in his own thoughts, he remembered her smile and how happy she was...

How she laughed with him and knowing she wasn't laughing for him but for someone else. Hitsugaya felt something arching in his chest slowly squeezing the air out of him causing him to become restless. "Hitsugaya...Taicho?" Urahara called out as the young captain stood up and left the store. "Maa..." the stripped hatted man adjusting his hat "What should I do, Shinji...?"

The sky turned orange as the 10th division captain sat on the fountain hearing the water splash and crows cawing in the skies.

Looking out over the town, he felt empty and lost. Taking a deep sigh _'Momo...'_ closing his eyes and lowered his head down and staring at the floor. Hitsugaya knew Hinamori was here in the human world and couldn't ask for anything more than a day spent together...But, she was already spending her day with someone else. Another boy...

 _'...I'm such a fool'_ he cursed himself as he took another deep sigh.

"Shiro-chan...?" a voice called out as Hitsugaya snapped his eyes opened. Hearing the sweet voice that he would recognize anywhere, he turned his head and saw his childhood friend "Hina...mori?"

Hitsugaya stood up and looked into her brown eyes. The orange skies was creating a dreamy effect around the 5th division causing his heart to skip a beat. He always knew his childhood friend was beautiful yet she looked like a glowing goddess.

As he was about to walk towards her, he heard someone call out her name. "Sorry! I guess the ice cream truck already left!" Okita running towards Hinamori and noticed the white haired captain "Oh, what's up Toshiro?"

Hitsugaya looked at the two as Okita stood so close to his childhood friend as if they were already in a relationship. He looked away and lowered his head hiding away his turquoise eyes with his white snowy bangs.

Placing his hands in his pocket, he began to walk away from them. "Shiro-chan?" Hinamori called out but he didn't stop as he continued to walk away. "Wait! Shiro-chan!" Hinamori called out as she rushed towards Hitsugaya and placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him "Shiro-chan, wait-!"

Suddenly, Hitsugaya turned around and shoved Hinamori's hand away off his shoulder "Don't..." he said in a cold voice. Her eyes widen as she held her hand "...Shiro-chan-"

"STOP CALLING ME BY THAT RIDICULOUS STUPID NAME!" he roared as he looked at her with anger. Hinamori flinched, she knew would always correct her but, this was serious. Hitsugaya clinched his fist "Just... Go back where you belong, Hinamori!" he said harshly.

Tears began to form in her eyes "I...I don't ever want to see you again!" Hinamori began to cry and ran off.

"WAIT! MOMO!" Okita called out as she continued to run. He looked at Hitsugaya "What the hell is wrong with you man?" There was no reply back from the captain as he stood there. Okita rushed to chase after the crying girl and left Hitsugaya alone, he slammed his fist on the fountain as he cracked.

 _'What have I done...?'_ the words echoed in his mind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note:** Hey all you crazy Hitsugaya and Hinamori Fans out there! I hope everything is well, it feels like thanksgiving was yesterday and yet Christmas is coming! Oh boy...I walking around the other day and guess what song I heard. Yep..."Last Christmas" that forsaken catchy Christmas love song. You know when you hear that song, Christmas is coming REALLY SOON. LOL. Anyways, I hope everyone is keeping warm and take good care of yourselves. Anyways, time for an update! Since I'm getting some time now and things are starting to calm down a bit, I've been working on my other stories so I will be updating them asap! Don't worry- I always read your amazing reviews all the time! As always, STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

Hachiouji Momo

 **Spotlight story:** "Zombie Love"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Soul Phone**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 16: Where I belong**

Tears escaping from her eyes as it leaves the corner of her eye and falls behind her while she runs. Feeling her heart beating rapidly, she just wanted to go away forever. His words echoed in her ear still as she couldn't hear anything else around her.

 _"Just go back where you belong!"_

Clinching her fist tightly, the 5th division vice-captain continued to run reaching the park and a black haired raven girl was practicing in the park. She lifted her head up and saw the brown haired girl running. Raising an eyebrow "Oi, Hey why are you run-"

Before she could finish, Hinamori ran passed her as if she wasn't there. Karin's eyes widen and turned around to see the girl still running "What the…? What the hell is her problem?"

"MOMO!" Someone called out; Karin turned and saw a blondish brown haired boy out of breath. He stopped to take a breath "Damn it, ah forget it…She could really run!"

"What the hell, Okita? What did you do!?" Karin said confessed about the situation. Okita wiped off his sweat off his forehead "Don't dare blame this on me…" He coughed as he continued to catch his breath "Oh man…I can't believe she out ran me! And she isn't even wearing sneakers!"

Karin scratched her head "Seriously what happened, why are you chasing her?! Geez Okita, never knew you were THAT desperate!"

"What!? Shut the hell up Kurosaki, that's not what happened!" he snapped "I went to the address you gave me and we were having a great time together in till we meet up with your team mate, Toshiro!"

Her eyes widen "What!? T-Toshiro!?"

He nodded "Yeah, they were talking about something and then he walked away but, Momo tried to stop him. He shoved her hand away and yelled at her like a jerk!" Okita put his hands on his hips "…And she just started to sprint off."

"What did Toshiro say to make her run off like that?" Karin curiously asked. Okita shrugged "I don't know something about 'go back where you belong.' Seriously, what in the world was he thinking…Aren't they childhood friends?"

Karin couldn't feel happier knowing she would be gone by morning and with his broken phone; they wouldn't be talking ever. Karin bounced the soccer ball on her knees "Guess they weren't THAT close as we thought..."

* * *

Sweeping the floor in front of his shop, the green hatted man looked up at the light orange sky "…Almost afternoon already? Time sure goes-" Suddenly, he saw someone walk towards the shop slowly with her head down hiding her face in her brown hair.

Urahara's eyes widen "…Hinamori-san?"

She lifted her head up and saw the green hatted man "…Oh…Good afternoon, Urahara-san…" she said weakly and bowed but didn't raise her head up but began to shake. Teardrops began to fall on the ground; her feet were red and blistered from running in sandals. she clinched her dress tightly.

Urahara dropped his broom and rushed towards the vice-captain "Oh Hinamori-san, what happened!? Was it that boy!?" he kneeled down as she wiped away her tears and shook her head. "Urahara-san…I wish to go back home…Please…" her voice broke.

His eyes soften "…Hinamori-san try to calm down, please tell me what happened."

She shook her head "It's nothing…It's just…I understand the gate might not be working right now but…I really just want to go home…Where I belong." She began to cry uncontrollably "I don't want to stay here anymore…"

"I understand, please change out of your mod and I will prepare our backup gate for you" Urahara said as he watched the vice-captain slowly enter the shop to pack her things. Taking a moment, he opened the gate as wooden doors slide open.

Hinamori came out in her uniform and still with teary eyes. She bowed "Thank you Urahara-san for having me…" Urahara bowed back "It was my pleasure, Hinamori-san. I hope you will come back to visit soon…" There was no reply as she walked into the gate without looking back.

The gates slowly closed and vanished.

"STOP! HINAMORI!" Someone called out as he landed nearby creating a powerful gust of wind. Out of his mod, the 10th division captain appeared. Rushing towards the area where he saw his childhood friend disappeared into. "No…NO! Urahara, please open the gate!" he yelled at the green hatted man.

He shook his head "You know I can't do that…Hitsugaya Taicho."

"OPEN THE GATE!" His voice roared. Urahara stood there calmly and shook his head "Hitsugaya Taicho...Please clam down. It's not time for you to go back…You know the rules."

Hitsugaya felt his world falling as he slowly fell on his knees. The words he said came true, she returned back where she belonged. Urahara placed a hand on the captain's shoulder gently "…I don't know what happened between you two…But, It is not my place to hold her here when she wished to go back. I hope you understand that captain."

"I do…Thank you for taking care of her…" Hitsugaya said quietly, standing up he shumpo away. Urahara scratched the back of his neck as he took a deep sigh "…Maa…Shinji is going to have a fit."

The 10th division walked slowly as the sun was setting in front of him; the world was becoming darker around him as he continued to look at the sun. All he could think about was her and how the sun always reminded him of her. Soon everything around him reminded him of his childhood friend...

He smelled a scent of peaches in the air and giggles from a group of girls that passed by him. Knowing they couldn't see him, he stopped and looked over his shoulder. It wasn't her…He felt he was slowly losing his mind.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder "Toshiro."

Looking to the call and touch, he saw a raven haired girl. "What are you doing here standing around like if you're lost?" Karin arched an eyebrow but felt something powerful as she took a step back. A white reiatsu surrounded him as his bangs covered his eyes.

Shaken in fear of how strong his spiritual energy was, she fell back on her bottom "Oi! What the hell are you doing!?"

"You…" Hitsugaya finally spoke as he lifted his head up and gave a cold death glare. The white reiatsu light reflected off his turquoise eyes "…You told Okita where she was. There is no way he would have found her just randomly passing by."

She gulped, he was dead on correct "H-Hang on there! I was just helping a friend out!" Hitsugaya stood there and wasn't going to take none of her excuses. "W-Well, w-w-who give a crap!? I-It's not like he was the reason why s-she's gone!" her voice shuddered. His eyes widen, the white reiatsu disappeared as he remembered what she said.

 _"I...I don't ever want to see you again!"_

He stood there a moment and took a step forward towards her. Karin flinched but, he just simply passed by her with his Haori flapping behind him. Karin let out a relieving sigh "Oh my god I thought I was a goner…!" Karin looked over her shoulder but, Hitsugaya was already gone. Slowly getting up, she brushed off her pants "Tsk...He _really_ does care for her."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note:** What the heck!? DOUBLE UPDATE!? Man, I feel like i'm on a roll! Well...Honestly, this was updated pretty slow and last chapter was a bit short as a treat, I'll do TWO updates! YAAAY! Of course, I am still working on others so please be patent with me on those! Now, time for another update! As always STAY AWESOMEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **ApplesStrawberries:** YOU'VE READ MY MIND! I was working on a special Christmas special already, But it won't be one-shot so, NO MOAR spoilers! PUAHAHA! See, Great minds think alike. Thank you for your review *High-five* STAY AWESOME!

 **Guest:** Thank you for your review! What is your name?! I feel like you have been with me for awhile already and I have way too many "Guest" names here! GIMME YOUR NAMEEEE! LOL

 **Spotlight story:** "Zombie Love"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Soul Phone**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 17: Back home**

In the dark room, the 10th division captain laid on his side on the bed. Staring at the blank white wall and above him was a small creaked opened window. Soft breezes entered the quiet room, the captain lost in his own world and thoughts; he felt broken.

 **-KNOCK KNOCK!-**

There was no reply to the knocks on the door as it slowly opened. "Taicho…?" his vice-captain poked her head inside; there still wasn't an answer as he still laid there. Matsumoto sighed and let herself in with the door closed behind her.

Taking a seat near the captain, she looked at him and crossed her arms "I heard Momo-chan went back to the human world…Is that why you've shut yourself in here?" There still was no reply from the young captain.

"Taicho, I'm your vice-captain. It's my job to know what's wrong with you!" she took out her phone and started to press keys "Fine! If you don't tell me, I'll just have to ask Momo-chan myself." She pressed call as it started to ring. Hitsugaya was listening to the ringing and was holding his breath, hoping she would pick up the phone.

 **-I'm sorry the person you are trying to call is unavailable right now, please try your call again...-**

Matsumoto looked at her phone "…There's no answer." She pressed more keys on her phone sending a text message to her friend. "I'll leave her a text message; in case she's busy…" snapping her phone close, her eyes returned back to her captain's back "Taicho…Is it because you miss her?" Still not a single reply back from him; Matsumoto continued to sit in the chair for a moment, this was becoming serious.

She noticed her captain's phone was missing; he would usually have it around with his always. Looking around, she stood up and leaned over to see if he had the phone in his hand. There was nothing…

"If you are looking for my phone…I don't have it anymore, I broke it during the game" Hitsugaya slowly sat up with one kneel up and perched his elbow on it. His hand in his white hair "…She'll never talk to me or want to see me again after what happened."

"What do you mean…Taicho?" she asked watching him how stressed out he was.

For a moment, he took a deep sigh "I told her to go back…" Matsumoto's eyes widen, that is something she knew her own captain wouldn't do and knew about much he wanted to see her. Matsumoto leaned back into the chair "So, that's why she just left without saying goodbye…"

"I don't know what came over me…" he said quietly "I felt this tight feeling in my chest when I saw her smiling and laughing with someone else."

"I just…" he stopped and let out a sharp sigh. "You blew up…" Matsumoto continued for him "Taicho, you're in love with her." Hitsugaya's eyes widen, he remembered what the old lady said before as well.

 **-Ting ting!-**

Matsumoto looked at her phone and opened it "It's from Momo-chan!" Hitsugaya removed his hand as he lifted his head up "What did she say?" Matsumoto looked at the screen "Not much…She simply just said she is busy and will text back later."

"I see…I need my phone back from Urahara" he said as Matsumoto shook her head "It's not that easy, Taicho…" He turned his head "What do you mean?" Matsumoto shrugged "Taicho, you told her to go back…And now you want to call her? I don't think Momo-chan is going to forgive you that easily."

She let out a deep sigh "Give her some space and time…I'm sure if I was in her shoes, I probably wouldn't want anyone to bother me." Matsumoto stood up from her seat and placed a hand on her hip "I will try to talk to her Taicho but, I think it's time for you to tell her how you feel. Your real feelings for her."

Hitsugaya let a small nod as Matsumoto left the room with the door closed behind her. Hitsugaya laid back on the bed and looked up at the moon. His eyes soften "…I'm so sorry, Momo…" he whispered and continued to look at the moon alone.

* * *

On the 5th division private quarters, a brown haired girl sat alone on the roof watching the moon with puffy eyes. Hugging her knees close to her chest "…Shiro-chan…" she said to herself.

Without her knowing, from afar a blonde bob captain was on another roof watching his poor vice-captain secretly and was drinking sake. "That little shit…" he said to himself "Who does he think he is making MY vice-captain cry!...Just wait in till he comes back" He remembered her returning and just cried in front of him, he called Uruhara and threw all sorts of curse words at him through the phone.

"But…What can you do?" He felt like it was his fault for letting her come along with him to the human world and letting her stay a bit longer with her crush. He poured himself a shot of sake and drank it "Ah…Screw it! I'm her captain for fuck sakes!" he took his bottle and shumpo to Hinamori's roof.

"MOMO!" he yelled as Hinamori almost died from a heart attack. "KYA!" Hinamori held her chest from her heart bursting "T-Taicho!?" He took a seat next to her and handed her a small sake cup "Here hold this."

"Eh?" she held it and watch him pour it carefully "I-I don't drink Taicho!" she refused as Shinji look at her with an annoyed expression "It's not for you! I'm just too drunk to hold my own cup while pouring myself a drink."

He took the cup from her hands and drank it "Ah…Perfect night to drink under a full moon!" They sat there for a moment watching the moon quietly. Suddenly, Hinamori's phone was receiving a message.

 **-Ting! Ting!-**

She didn't flinch or bother to look at her phone; she just kept her eyes on the moon. "Momo, aren't you going to check your message?" Shinji asked as she reached for her phone and took a look at it…

 **"Momo-chan! When are you going to text me back! I miss you :-(" _-Rangiku_**

Hinamori closed her phone and placed it back in her robe. "Waiting for someone else to message you?" Shinji looked in the corner of her as Hinamori looked down. She was waiting for someone to message her yet, she felt he won't.

She carried her phone tightly as if she was in queue on his answer phone. Hoping he would call her or even message her _'It probably would never happen…'_

 **-Ting ting!-**

The blonde captain reached for his phone and looked at the text message. "Ah shit…Momo, I gotta go. Got some stuff to take care of" he slowly stood up and rubbed Hinamori's hair "Momo, don't stay out too late, get some rest. You hear me!?"

"Hai..!" she replied as she fixed her hair. Shinji shumpo away leaving the brown haired girl alone on the roof. "I wonder what was so urgent…" Hinamori look back at the moon alone.

Entering the 5th division office, he closed the door behind him making sure no one was listening nearby. He pulled out his phone and began calling someone. "Hello Hirako taicho?" a female voice said. "Yeah, it's me. You got something for me, Rangiku?" Shinji replied as they talked on the phone quietly inside the office.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note:** HO HO HO! Happy Holidays everyone! Next week is Christmas, I hope everyone has been nice not naughty! So, I've been super busy working on the Winter special and trying to juggle my busy life schedule around as well. The weather seems to get colder and colder but, don't you love that smell of firewood and pine trees? AND TEH FOOD. YES, MORE FOOD! So next week is gonna be crazy busy but, I WILL UPLOAD the Christmas special next week and finish it before Christmas! If you haven't checked out my winter special, check it out! As always, stay warm and take good care of yourself! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **Mmfg00**

 **Spotlight story:** "The Royal Wedding" - WINTER SPECIAL

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Soul Phone**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 18: I have a girlfriend**

The clock ticked quietly in the 5th division captain's office with the only sounds of signatures and papers being neatly signed and organized. The blond bob captain perched his elbow on his desk and leaning on the palm of his hand. He would slightly glance at his vice-captain who was working on her desk quietly.

He looked at her table seeing her phone was nowhere in sight. Usually she would keep the out on her table but he knew it was tucked away inside her drawer. Lately, she would simply forget about the phone and leave it in there the whole day without looking.

She had seemed given up her hope on waiting for the call she had always been looking forward to the end of the day. Now, it's been in her drawer on silent mode. Shinji looked at his own phone on the table and thought about what happened a few nights ago…

" _Hello Hirako taicho?" a female voice said. "Yeah, it's me. You got something for me, Rangiku?" Shinji replied back as he lit a small candle and took a seat. "Yes sir, but how is Momo-chan?" Matsumoto asked, Shinji let out a scoff "Still cryin' like a little baby, what the hell happened over there?"_

 _Matsumoto sighed "Taicho is in love with Momo-chan." Shinji sat there for a moment "Oh yeah? So what? Momo has a little crush on the captain as well" he replied back in a cocky tone. "Eh?! You knew Hirako taicho!?" Matsumoto was in shock thinking she was the only one who found about._

 _"She is my vice-captain; of course I could catch something like that from her. Anyways, what was the deal about her coming back home cryin' eh? I let her stay there to stop her cryin' and look what happens! She's crying even MORE!"_

 _Matsumoto quickly went over what happened and why her captain was the reason why she returned back home so quickly with tears…_

 _"…Okay, hold up." Shinji put the phone down and opened a drawer. He took out a bottle of sake and pour himself a cup. Drinking the sake, he picked up the phone "…And I'm back, seriously THAT was the reason!? Here I was thinking the little captain rejected her feelings or something even worse!"_

 _"No no, it was simply because he was jealous but, Momo-chan doesn't know about it!" Matsumoto said. "Hmm…Now, the captain thinks Momo hates him and Momo thinks he hates her…" Shinji simply said it as he rubbed his forehead "…What a mess."_

"Taicho?" a voice called out snapping him back into reality and saw his vice-captain look at him "Are you okay…?" He let out a smirk "As always…What is it Momo?"Hinamori held a stack of papers in her hands "I need to go deliver these papers and needs some approvals."

"Alright, I'll be here…Like always. While you're out, mind brin' me some sweet ricecakes?" Hinamori nodded with a smile "Hai!"

"That's my vice-captain, you're the best" he said as he watched her leave with the door closed behind her. He quickly got up and went over to his vice-captain's desk "Hmm…" opening drawers, he found his vice-captain phone.

 _'I knew it…'_

Snapping it open, the screen was black "…She completely just turned it off." He let out a scoff and tossed it back in the drawer and closed it. He opened a window and leaned on the window sill _'…I hope your plan works Rangiku.'_

* * *

In the park, a white haired captain sits alone on a bench looking at his phone pressing the down button. He had read all his pervious messages with his childhood friend wanting to remember their talks together.

Taking a deep sigh, he looked at her contact picture. Her smile and a picture of her waving made him happy yet, he was in his own world. Wanting to turn back time and wishing he would of just told her about his true feelings.

He pressed the call button and held it against his ear…

 **"I'm sorry the person you are trying to contact-"** he shut the phone closed, he had heard that same message for a week now. He felt the link between them was gone and felt so alone in the world without her.

"Hey" a female's voice called as he heard girls giggling. Lifting his head up, he saw the same girls from before. Hitsugaya looked away and placed the phone back in his pocket.

He stood up as one of the girls held his arm "Hey wait! Come on, you have to tell us your name or what school you go to!" Hitsugaya stopped and turned his head towards them "…Why?"

They blushed and giggle at his handsome looks and voice. "So we can get to know each other better! We should hang out, what is your number?" she pulled out a cellphone and was preparing to dial his number. The other girls were doing the same too.

He looked at them and stood there quietly. Soon, he turned around "I don't have time for this…" The girls began to rush towards him to stop him and surround him "Aww come on! Don't be so mean! Let's hang out together!"

Hitsugaya was slowly becoming aggravated and shot a glare "Back off…I have a girlfriend."

The girls soon to back away from him too scared to react at his cold scary glare. "Come on girls, let's go! This guy is such a jerk!" the girls quickly walked away as they left the captain alone.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he left out a defeat sigh "…I know you're there, Matsumoto."

Suddenly a nearby bush a busty strawberry blond poked her head out with a wide smile. She walked towards her captain with a fox-face smile "Taicho…That was quiet loyal, hehehe!"

A hint of pink showed on his cheeks "…Shut up. Humans…I can never understand them. Get back to patrolling." He soon disappeared as Matsumoto still had a wide smile 'This plan is totally going to work!'

She was glad she had been stalking her captain and waiting for him to show some feelings for her best friend Momo. She quickly pulled out her phone and played the video she record "Hehehe…This is so cute!"

She quickly sent the video to Hirako and closed the phone to wait for his message back…

 **-TING TING!-**

"Eh?" Reaching for his phone, he flipped it open…

 **-ONE NEW MESSAGE-**

Arching an eyebrow _'What the…A video?'_ He looked around the room to make sure he was still alone and his vice-captain was still out delivering papers. He opened it as Shinji watched the video…

Shinji watched as the video was showing the young captain sitting on the bench alone looking at his phone. It zoomed in onto the captain's screen showing Hinamori's picture. Shinji let out a scoff _'So the chibi does like Momo…'_ he continued to watch it, soon a group of girls came to him.

He tried to brush them off as they were being persistent on getting his number. They were even surrounding him, soon the captain was becoming serious. Suddenly, the door slided open as Shinji's eyes widen and saw his vice-captain. In shock, he dropped the phone "Shit…!"

"Eh? Taicho, what's wrong?" Hinamori looked at him confessed as he was under his table. Suddenly a familiar voice she hasn't heard so long.

 **"Back off… I have a girlfriend."**

Shinji found the phone and closed it. He looked up and saw his vice-captain frozen. "…Err…Momo?" he said quietly, knowing how bad the timing was. The room was dead quiet as if something just died in the middle of the room.

Sweat was dripping down the blond captain's head; he got caught and just need to come clean. "Momo…Maybe it's time you knew" He opened his phone and handed the phone to his vice-captain and rewind it to the part where the girls surrounded the young captain.

 **"Back off…I have a girlfriend."**

Shinji looked at the phone and looked back at his vice-captain. After the video was done, she gently closed it and handed it back to her captain "Taicho…"

Hinamori let out a small smile "Taicho…I forgot to get something from the 13th division, I will be right back!"

"Huh-? Oh Y-Yeah? Alright…" he said as she quickly turned and walked towards the door. "Wait, Momo!" her captain stopped her as she stood by the door without turning around. "Momo…About the video-"

"He wasn't talking about me, Taicho…" She turned her head slightly "He was talking about his girlfriend, Karin-san…" she left the room with the door closed.

Falling back in his chair in complete shock "…Holy shit, is that what it was?" He looked at his phone and opened it. He pressed a few keys and began to text the 10th division vice-captain.

 **-Ding ding!-**

"Ah! Finally!" Matsumoto quickly opened her phone and saw a new message…

 **"Mission abort. We done and made it worse…" _–Shinji_**

Matsumoto arched an eyebrow "What!?HOW!?" Confessed, she quickly pressed keys on the phone and replied back.

 **"WTH? What do you mean!? What happened!?" _–Rangiku_**

 **"Don't "WTH" me, that video you sent made it worse! I showed Momo the video and she thinks he was talking about his girlfriend, Kurosaki's sister." _– Shinji_**

"WHAT!? HER!?" Matsumoto screamed out as people around her stared at her. She rubbed her eye "No way, I can't be reading this right…Her!? No way…HOW!?" She looked at it again and decided to give a call to the captain himself.

The phone began to ring…"Yo" Shinji picked up and replied.

"My apologizes Hirako Taicho for calling you! But, what do you mean Kurosaki's sister is Taicho's girlfriend? " Matsumoto asked calmly. Matsumoto sat there on the bench listening to the captain explain his talk with Momo the other day when they were there in the human world.

"I see.." Matsumoto said in a low tone voice "Please do not worry captain, I will sort this out. Thank you Hirako Taicho, I will call or message if anything happens." She closed her phone and stood up from the bench "That girl…" She began to walk with a serious face as she headed towards the Kurosaki residence.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note:** Hey there all you crazy Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans! I know it's been a while I did an update, crazy busy already with the new year- almost to the point I feel like this year is going to be flying again. At the moment, I am working on a new fanfic but it's still too early to upload it right now BUT, I will once my two other fanfics are completed and should be by the end of this month or early February (depending how busy I am) MEH! I will try! So many distractions and hell, I get distracted...OFTEN. Anyways thank you for waiting! STAY AWESOMEEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story:** "Zombie Love" -COMPLETED!

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Soul Phone**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 19: When girls talk**

Sitting on the stairs, the raven haired girl glanced over to see her white haired teammate sitting on the coach looking through his phone. Wrinkling her forehead, she kissed her teeth _'Tsk…Already a new phone?'_ She would have thought it would take at least a few more days to get a new phone.

She would be figure he would be text messaging the brown haired girl but, all he was doing was looking at his phone and holding on to it. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

 **-KNOCK KNOCK!-**

"I got it!" Karen called out as she got up and rush down the stairs towards the door. Opening it, she was met with two large breasts in front of her. She knew exactly who it was as she lifted her head and saw the 10th division vice-captain.

"Well…Hello little Kurosaki!" She smiled as Karin bowed "…Hello, please come in. Toshiro is inside the living room."

"Thanks but, I'm actually here to ask if you wanted to hang out with me for a little bit!" Matsumoto smiled as Karin arched her eyebrow. "…Me?" Karen questioned. She was never close with the busty vice-captain.

Matsumoto winked "Yep! Let's go to a café or something; I'm dying to get some coffee ice cream!"

"…What are you doing?" a voice called out behind Karen as she looked and saw Hitsugaya standing nearby. "Ah! Taicho, it's not good to eavesdrop on girls when they're talking!"

A large red vain pop from his forehead and turned around to walk away "As if I would want to hear what you guys are talking about…" They watched him go up the stairs and Karen felt a tug on her arm.

"Come on let's go!" Matsumoto cheerfully said as she pulled the raven haired girl's arm. Karen sighed knowing she wouldn't take "no" for an answer and followed the busty vice-captain out the door.

* * *

Walking behind the vice-captain, Karen looked at the sunset and sighed. She hated doing these girly activities and never done them either. She always had guys as friends and was pretty much a tomboy. Karen looked at the vice-captain in front of her, she was what you would call a real Women.

Karen put her arms behind her head _'…I wonder if I'll grow up to be like this.'_

"This looks like a good spot!" Matsumoto stopped and pointed towards a small café. They sat down on one of the outdoor tables as the waiter came by "W-Welcome…Can I get you something?" the waiter was clearly stunned at Matsumoto's beauty and her large breast which was showing some impressive cleavage.

"Ah, do you happen to some coffee ice cream?" Matsumoto smiled as he nodded nervously "H-Hai, w-we do." He wrote on his notepad and looked at Karen "And for you?"

"Just some pineapple juice, please" Karen said as he quickly went back inside the café to prepare the drinks. Soon, the waiter brought out the pineapple juice and a large bowl of coffee ice cream.

"Wow! This looks so good!" Matsumoto said cheerfully as the waiter nervously laughed "…Hahah, I put extra as for service…"

"Oh aww thank you, you're so sweet!" Matsumoto said with a wink as he bowed and returned back inside the café. Karen scoff at what just happened "Heh…I guess you really can get everything as long as your beautiful."

"That's the power of being a woman besides, I think he was just being nice and doing a great job" Matsumoto took a bite of her enormous fancy ice cream "YUM! Just what I needed!" Karen watched the vice-captain with envy, how beautiful she was and could probably have anyone in the world…Even her own crush.

How lucky it was to be his vice-captain and always stay by his side.

She crossed her arms "Whatever…Good for you, I wonder with everything you have…You probably don't know how to love anyone but yourself" Karen said in a mocking tone of voice.

Matsumoto stopped eating her ice cream and thought about her beloved Gin. She let out a small smile "Love, huh?…You probably wouldn't understand what love is, you're still just a girl."

"I'm not a girl!" Karen snapped "I'm in middle school now, which technically means I'm a young lady! Just wait a few more years; I'll become a woman as well!" Karen said standing up for herself from the insult.

Matsumoto let out a small chuckle at the small Kurosaki "Hehe, not the way you're acting…Especially when you're lying about Taicho being your boyfriend."

She looked at Karen with serious eyes "That is not a young lady…That is you being immature."

Everything became quiet as Karen's eyes widen. "W..What are you talking about!?" Karen said as she looked away and took a sip of her juice. Trying her best to hide it and not make eye contact with her but, Matsumoto already knew.

She deeply sighed and leaned back in the chair "…Trust me, whatever you're thinking it won't work."

Matsumoto put an elbow on the chair's arm rest and lean on the palm of her hand "I've been watching you but, I wouldn't expect this type of behavior from Ichigo's sister." Karen looked at her lap with her hands clinched tightly "….It's because Toshiro is in love the brown haired girl, right?"

She nodded "Yes. I know my captain very well, I know both of them very well."

"W-Well, he saved me from that hollow and played with us when we needed a player! Why did he do all that if he didn't care about me?!" Karen yelled, she felt her tears coming out. She was heartbroken yet she felt like a fool.

She had fallen in love with him since they first met. He was mysterious and handsome; she would always have a place in her heart for him. Hoping one day he would see her more than just a girl.

Matsumoto knew how heartbroken she was but, telling lies and hurting others isn't right. "He protected you from the hollow because that is his job and he joined your team because he doesn't hate you but sees you as a friend."

"You need to understand this, aren't you his team mate?" Matsumoto said as her eyes widen.

It was true, she was his team mate and as a team they needed to support and have each other's back. Just in as if they were playing soccer. "…I'm such a fool" Karen said as she wiped away her tears "I've been selfish trying to even get between them and did no good for me."

Karen lifted her head up "There is something I gotta do…I know Toshiro isn't calling or texting Hinamori."

Matsumoto smiled slightly seeing her words went through the raven haired girl "Right now…Hinamori has her soul phone off but, I will figure out a way to mend their bond together" Matsumoto said as she slowly stood up and left some money on the table.

"Wait! I…I really wish Toshiro wouldn't know about this, all of this that happened" Karen said as Matsumoto placed a hand on her hip "When girls talk... We never tell anything to guys about what we talked about!" she waved goodbye as Karen watched her leave.

How much she wanted to grow up and become mature as the vice-captain. She finally realized whatever she does; he will always look at the brown haired girl named Hinamori. All she can do is support him because they are teammates.

 _'I gotta help them!'_ Karin rushed off to find a way to help the two shinigamis get back together.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note:** Hello everyone! I hope everyone had a relaxing weekend, they said it was going to rain but...Eh, not sure what happened guess it just passed over? *Shrug* Okay so I have a friend who just shipped me a match green tea set with the whole crazy spoon and whisk brush. No instructions but thank god for youtube for that right? And holy nutcracker...it is AMAZING! It's so much better than the tea packs I've been drinking. How did I NOT know about this!? But I do have to admit when I first saw this I was thinking "Why use to bamboo whisk? Why not just mix it with a spoon?" Well...If you know me, I like to be lazy and don't like using anything but what I know and ended up using the spoon. Pour hot water and the matcha in and ended up making a monster. If the set comes with tools...USE THEM. LOL. I probably just have to get used to it hahaha anyways I hope you guys have a great week! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story:** "In love with a Death God!"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Soul Phone**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 20: I'm in love with you**

Opening the door, she panted looking around the empty living room. "Oi! Toshiro, are you here!?" she called out; there was no answer. _'He must be upstairs!'_ she rushed towards the stairs towards her brother's room where Toshiro was staying in for the past few months.

She opened the door and saw a white haired boy sitting on the chair and staring at the opened window.

"Toshiro!" she called out as he turned his head towards the raven haired girl, he shook his head "Sorry but Master has gone out already…" it was his mod body.

"Crap! Do you know where he went?" Karin asked.

He shook his head "No, he just told me to stay put." The mod went back to staring at the window waiting for his master to return like a little puppy waiting for his owner. It was hopeless staying here, not knowing when he'll return.

Karin turned around and rushed back down stairs and out the house to look for the captain.

* * *

Walking towards the fountain, he looked at the cracked mark he made during his conflict with his childhood friend. Placing a hand on it, he sigh _'…Momo.'_

Hitsugaya looked around and saw couples walking side by side happily. His eyes soften; he imagined himself with his childhood friend. He quickly looked away as he clinched his fist. How much he wanted tell her how he felt about her, his true feeling yet, be blew it all away and even made her cry.

"TOSHIRO!" he heard someone call out to him and saw the raven haired girl running towards him.

He turned away ignoring the girl.

Karin continued to run "OI! TOSHIRO WAIT!" She reached and touched his shoulder. Quickly he pushed her hand off harshly as he gave a sharp glare towards her "I said this before, I don't have time to-!"

His words stopped as he remembers he had done the same thing to Hinamori when she placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked away and stood there quietly. Karin held her hand "…Hey, its okay I just want to talk."

She understood the situation and it was her fault in the first place for telling Okita where Hinamori was.

Karin stood there as the captain stood there quietly with his white hair bangs covering his face. She looked around and saw people staring at her weirdly "Erm…Hey, can we talk somewhere else?"

He let out a small nod; it was best where there weren't a lot of humans around them. Karin headed towards the park where they practiced as Hitsugaya followed the girl not far behind.

Arriving at the empty park, Hitsugaya stopped "So what is this about, Kurosaki?"

Karin put her hands in her pockets "Toshiro…It's true, I told Okita where Hinamori was…and I'm sorry about that." Hitsugaya stood there quietly and let out a sigh "I already knew about and I don't care…"

"If that's all you wanted to talk about…I'll take my leave" he turned and began to walk away. Karin clinched her fist as she looked at the captain's back "WAIT!" she yelled and Hitsugaya stopped.

"I…I'm the reason for all of this! I t-told Momo that you were my b-boyfriend!" Karin yelled out as Hitsugaya's eyes widen. She finally confessed but, she felt she just buried her own grave.

"…What did you say...?" Hitsugaya said quietly yet there was coldness in his tone of voice.

The weather was becoming cooler as Karin felt goosebumps appearing on her arm "I-I know it was stupid of me and I'm so SO sorry about this!" she rubbed her cold arms "It's because…I-I'm in love with you, Toshiro…!"

The weather turned back to normal as Hitsugaya looked at Karin. She was so embarrassed and couldn't look at him only his shadow casted down on the ground. "I see…Thank you for telling me..." he said softly as Karin's eyes widen and looked up in shock how easily he forgave her.

"W-What?" She really thought she was going to die and taken back how the captain was taking this. He let out a deep sigh "But, I cannot return those feelings for you…And it was my poor decision what pushed away her." Karin shook her head "No! It's wasn't!"

"Yes, it was. If I didn't act the way I did and just told her how I felt…She still would have been here" He looked up as the sky was darkening "It's getting late…Go home Kurosaki."

"Wait! Toshiro, I really am sorry for lying and being such a selfish team mate! Please let me make it up to you!" Hitsugaya shook his head "There's nothing you can do…What's done is done."

"But, that doesn't mean you can give up! Try calling her, I'm sure she'll listen to what you have to say!" Karin really wanted to redeem herself from her childish behavior and was willing to get the two shinigamis together.

Hitsugaya eyes soften "Her phone is off…I left messages and none have returned back with a reply."

Karin crossed her arms and thought about it hard "I see…What about voicemail?" Hitsugaya arched his eyebrow "…Voicemail? No, our phones don't have voicemail. It only tells us to try again later."

"Rats!" Karin said as she thought about it harder. "Kurosaki, don't mind it…Go home, I need to go" Hitsugaya said as Karin snapped her fingers "WAIT! I GOT IT!" she burst out "What about a video recording!?"

"Video recording…?" He reached into his robes and pulled out his phone, opening his open he looked into his apps and saw a recording app "…I guess there is an option for that."

"All right!" Karin jumped up "Come on Toshiro! We need to head back home!" she began to run out of the park "HURRY UP!"

He arched his eyebrow watching the girl run "What? Why!?"

"JUST MET ME BACK HOME!" She yelled as she continued to run. He sighed "…How troublesome." He didn't want to follow but was curious what she was planning. Soon, he shumpo and disappeared to head over to the Kurosaki residence.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note:** Hello Hello! It looks like I will finishing both "Soul Phone" and "The Royal Intruder" around the same time! We are coming to an end of this story with the final chapter next. I really want to thank everyone who the patience with this and my other story- I know I kinda lagged it (A LOT) It's been a really busy busy BUSY couple of days and I do apologize for it! Anyways get this this goingggg! As always, STAY AWESOME EVERYONE see you on the final chapters! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **The-lazy-bum & levy-123**

 **Spotlight story:** "In love with a Death God!"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Soul Phone**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 21: Video Recording**

Hitsugaya sat in the living on the sofa with his arms crossed. He watched the time ticking slowly as he waited for the raven haired Kurosaki to come out of the room. She had told him to wait while she prepared for brilliant idea on getting them back together.

He was out of ideas and knew his childhood friend wouldn't want to talk or see him again after what he said. Hitsugaya was desperate and was willing to do anything to talk to her and tell her how he really felt.

Soon, he heard the door open from upstairs "Toshiro, come upstairs!"

He let out a deep sigh as he pushed himself off the sofa and slowly went upstairs with his hands in his pocket _'…What could possibly be inside the room that is going to help me?'_ Soon, he opened the door as he saw his phone laying on its side and a chair in front.

He arched an eyebrow "What is this?"

"We are going to send Momo a video recording!" Karin said proudly "Here, sit right here" she commanded. Confessed on the situation, he slowly sat down on the chair and looked straight at his phone's camera.

"Why a recording…?" He asked.

Karin leaned over the phone to make sure it was pointing directly at Hitsugaya "Because, a text message isn't enough! If you really REALLY want to show her your feelings it has to be VOICE!" she turned on the phone and continued to adjust the angle.

"Too bad you can't send voicemail, now you gotta do it the embarrassing way…"

Hitsugaya gave a sharp look at Karin "I'm not doing this…Not when you're going to be in the same room." Karin turned her head towards the annoyed captain "Of course, I'm not going to be in here. That would be really AWKWARD."

"I'll be leaving the room so you can take your time recording. After you're done, save the recording and send it to her!" Karin turned on the desk lamp to make sure there was enough lighting in the room. "Don't worry, she'll turn on her phone…I'm sure of it! Who knows, maybe she has her phone on right now."

Hitsugaya sat there as his mind went blank. He had so many things to tell Hinamori about but, suddenly he felt frozen. "Okay…We are now ready! Toshiro? Are you okay?" she noticed him sitting on the chair dazed.

"Yeah…" he said as she gave a nod "Alright, good luck!" she pressed the green button as it began recording and Karin quickly left the room with the door closed.

The room was dead quiet as Hitsugaya looked at the camera as it continued to record…

* * *

In the 5th division captain's office, a brown haired vice-captain was making some tea for her captain who was playing games on his phone. She placed the tea on the table as he looked at it and also placed some rice cakes.

Hirako smirked "Thanks Momo, I can always count on you!" he placed his phone down and took a sip of his tea. Looking at the rice cake he began to drool "Don't tell me this is from that famous rice cake house…Isn't it?"

"Oh, hai! I was passing there this morning and they just opened so I purchased some for you, Taicho." She sat down at the desk as she picked put a stack of papers "It's your favorite rice cake house."

The rice cake house was famous for their sweet green tea rice cake and always had to wait in line for it. Sometimes there would be so many people that they would be sold out before it was lunch time.

Hirako held the rice cake "Thanks Momo!" he took a bite of the soft chewy rice cake. "Oh…This is so freaking good!" he was enjoying himself as Hinamori smiled and continued to work on paperwork.

"I swear you're going to make me fat and lazy, Momo…" he continued to chew and drink his tea. He watched his vice-captain working quietly, wondering if she had turned on her pink phone which was still deep inside her drawer."Ay…Momo?" he said as she lifted her head up "Hai?"

"Do you miss him?" Hirako asked as Hinamori sat there taken back at the sudden question.

She looked down back at her work and continued to work. "Momo?" He said as Hinamori continued to work quietly as she ignored her captain. Hirako stood up from his seat and approached in front of his vice-captain's desk "Momo…I asked you a question, I would want an answer." He said in a strict voice as she refused to lift her head up and answer.

She continued to work as Hirako placed his hand over her hand that was holding the brush. He could feel her trembling as drops of water fell on the paper she was working on.

Hirako's eyes soften as he moved to Hinamori's side and kneeled down "Momo…" He turned her chair towards him and tried to see her face under her chocolate brown hair.

Tears kept falling as they splashed on top of his hands and held her small hands tightly. "…I do" she said in a tiny voice. Hirako's eyes soften seeing how much she had missed him yet was holding herself back.

"I really do miss him, Taicho…What should I do?" She raised her head up and saw her concerned captain looking at her. She wiped the tears away "I tried my best not to think about him…But, it hurts...It hurts so much."

Hirako held his little vice-captain tightly as she continued to cry. He patted her in the back "You should talk to him…Tell him, Momo."

"He is probably waiting for you…"

Hinamori's tears began to flow as her captain comforted the poor girl in his arms like a father would do if his daughter was heartbroken. Soon, her tears stopped as Hirako opened her drawer and reached inside to find the small pink phone.

He placed it in her hands and slowly got up "I think you should take the day off…" he gave a pat on her head "…And don't bother tryin' to refuse, that is an order. And stop cryin' or else!"

Hinamori let out a small gentle small and nodded "Hai…Thank you, Taicho."

Hirako watched his vice-captain slowly leave the room with the soul phone in her hands and closed the door slowly. He sat back down in his chair and let out a sigh "…Finally, eh?" He reached for his tea and took a sip.

 **-Ding DING!-**

He heard his message tone and reached inside his robes. Opening his phone, he saw a message from Matsumoto and soon spat out his tea like a sprinkler. With eyes wide open, he read the message **"…WHAT!?"** he yelled.

* * *

Inside the 5th division private division, the brown haired vice-captain sat there quietly in the middle of the room. In front of her, she was looking down at the pink cellphone. She continued to stare at it quietly.

Taking a deep breath in, she reached for her phone and slowly opened it. The screen was black as she gently placed her thumb on top of the green button. She could feel herself being nervous and gently pressed it down…

A melody sound came from the phone and the phone slowly coming alive…

Her screen lit up, she saw her screen and suddenly she had a few text messages waiting for her. She opened her message box and saw a few from her friend Matsumoto…

 **"MOMO! Why is your phone off!? Maybe it's because you can't use your soul phone here…Anyways where are you!? While you're here, let's have a girl's day! It's so good seeing you!"** _**–Rangiku**_

 **"I heard what happened from Taicho…He didn't mean what he said. Call me!" _–Rangiku_**

 **"Your phone is still off, Momo if you need anything or need to talk. You know my number! Let's talk soon okay?" _–Rangiku_**

Hinamori looked at the final message from her friend and moved on to the next. There was a few from the women association about reminders for next meeting but, her focus was on one particular name. She looked at the name "Shiro-chan" and saw 4 messages from him waiting to be read.

 _'Come on Momo…You just need to get through this…'_ she closed her eyes and gave herself a moment before pressing the open button. The messages opened as she slowly read them…

 **"You're probably back home by now…If you get this, call me." _–Toshiro_**

 **"Momo, I know you don't ever want to talk to me but, just give me a chance to explain. I rather talk to you then leave a message. I really need to talk to you…" _–Toshiro_**

 **"It's been a week already, I tried to call but it's always off." _–Toshiro_**

 **"I'm sorry Momo." _-Toshiro_**

There were no more messages, she looked at the dates and they all been at least a month ago. She slowly closed the phone and felt a bit disappointed, it wasn't something she wanted to read but, she knew it was just wishful thinking. _'At least I finally turned on the phone back…'_ she thought to herself as she opened her phone book. Doing down the list, she highlight "Shiro-chan" and opened the options.

 **"DELETE? Yes? Or No?"**

Her eyes slowly became watery looking at his caller ID picture. It was no point of loving someone who already had something. Clearly he only thought of her as a friend. As she was about to press 'yes' she received a message.

 **-DING Ding!-**

It was from her childhood friend and the date was a week ago, she stopped herself and decided to open the message _._ This time, it wasn't a message but, looked like a small recording. She pressed the play button and watched carefully.

In the video was a room with a chair in the middle as a raven haired girl looked into the camera. She stepped back and took a seat…

 **"Erm…I know this it a bit shocking to see me sending you this. This is Toshiro's phone but he doesn't know that I'm sending you this. I wanted to tell you something and wasn't sure when you would be back here. I know you hate me and want to probably kill me but, please this is really important!"**

 **"First of all…Toshiro is NOT my boyfriend. I lied. I only lied because…I knew he was already in love with someone else and when I saw you…I was jealous. I admit, I was really jealous of you. What I did was wrong and I can't seem to forgive myself for what I did and how I treated you."**

 **"I hope you can forgive my foolishness and I am the reason why you and Toshiro fought…But, I really do want to get to know you better. Honestly, Toshiro is crazy about you! You have to see him always holding that phone as if he is always waiting!"**

 **"But yeah…I'm really sorry Momo, I hope when you come back here, we'll all hang out together and give me another chance. Alright, I should go…I know someone is dying to talk to you!" she stood up and opened to the door.**

 **"Toshiro! Come upstairs!"** she yelled as Hinamori felt her heart beat rapidly.

Soon, a white haired boy entered and looked around the room and saw the camera. It was as if he was looking straight at her. He arched an eyebrow **"What is this?"** Hinamori could help giggle a little bit towards his reaction.

In the video, Karin continues to adjust the video's angle while talking to the 10th division captain. Soon, Karin leaves the room quietly with Hitsugaya sitting in the middle of the room looking at the camera. His first reaction was to check outside the room to make sure no one was listening.

He sat back down and looked at the camera **"…Hey Bed-wetter."**

Her eyes widen, the world around her turned off and had her full focus on her phone and watched the video carefully as if her life was depending on it.

He took a moment and let out a deep sigh **"…I know this looks really ridiculous. But… I tried to call and left message but, haven't heard from you since. If this was the only way I could get a chance to talk to you then, I'll take my chances on it."**

 **"I know you probably don't want to talk to me or see me again. I understand but, I really want to explain myself so…Hear me out. When I left to come here to the human world…Do you remember what you told me?"**

 **"You told me to take care of myself and I told you not to worry because I would be back soon. Without knowing when I would be back. I thought we were only stationed here for about a month or two but, it continued to take longer than what I expected."**

 **"I wish I said something else to you. I tried to call as much as possible to let you know how I was doing since I know how much you get worried. The days we messages each other with your new phone…I always looked toward to them. Every day I would wait for your messages and sometimes you would call."**

He stopped and looked away from the camera. He leaned forwards with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands together.

 **"…When you came here, I...was really happy."**

 **"I wanted to spend time with you but, Kurosaki asked me to practice a bit with her. I was going to head over to Urahara's to pick you up but, I saw you with Kurosaki's friend. I don't know what got over me…I hated it."**

 **"I even pushed you away and yelled at you. I regret doing what I did to you Momo…Everything you said to me, I don't deserve you. I'm sorry Momo, for everything I did."**

He looked up at the camera as if he was going to say something but, he bit his lips.

 **"…I'm sorry, I won't bother you anymore."** He stood up and reached for the camera and soon the video stopped. The screen was black as Hinamori slowly closed her phone. She began to cry…

She never knew her childhood friend wanted to talk to her. He always didn't seem to care and thought she was being a pest. After what she saw on the video, she felt like the worse friend ever. "I miss you…Toshiro. Please come back..." she said as if it was a whisper.

The door behind her opened as she quickly wiped away her tears "Taicho...I turned my phone back on…" she let out a fake laugh as tears continued to flow down her cheeks "hehe…I'm sorry Taicho, I promised I wouldn't cry but I feel…So stupid. I didn't realize his feelings until now and everything I said to him-"

Suddenly, her words stopped as she felt arms wrap around her tightly from behind. Her eyes widen as she turned to see white snowy spikey hair as he dug his face in her shoulder. She felt she was dreaming "…Shiro-chan…?"

He held her tightly "…I'm back, Momo. I'm home."


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note:** Hello everyone! YES it's finally here- final chapter of "Soul Phone" holy crap...Took ME LONG ENOUGH! First of all before I start, thank you guys for being SUPER patient with me during the updates, I know I been lagging the crap out of this and the weather is starting to get pretty warm now. Will there be a earthquake soon, hope not. Anyways, take good care of yourselves and drink plenty of water! Everyone is turning on their A/Cs and getting sick from the sudden change so take lots of vitamin C's and water! Thank you so much for your support and as always STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **PuffyEyebags31**

 **Spotlight story:** "The Fate Bracelets"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Soul Phone**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 22: Home [FINAL]**

White.

That is the first color she hasn't seen for so long. The white hair she loved so much, her eyes still staring at the hair and the feeling of strong arms around her with a warm body pressed against her back. She sat there listening to his breathing as if he had rushed all the way here.

He would always rush to her side when she was sick or in danger. She remembered one winter when she was sick and her captain forced her to stay home and rest…

 _Dark gray skies rolled as white snow began to fall from the skies; winter was here as the trees were covered in a white blanket of ice which looked if the trees grew white leaves. In the 5th division private quarters, a small cough occurred as she laid in bed under the futons._

 _Red cheeks as she sniffled with a clogged nose. It was hard for her to breathe as she was breathing through her mouth. She had called in sick and her blond captain forced her to take the day off since he didn't want to catch the cold from her._

 _It'll be pretty bad if both captain and vice-captain were sick._

 _Without risking anyone else catching her cold, she decided to listen to her captain and stay home to rest. Laying on the soft pillow inside the dark yet lighted room, she looked at the closed window. She saw the shadows of the snow falling slowly._

 _She brushed away her loose bangs away from her face and tucked them behind her ear. She let out a small cough and took a deep breath with a sniffle "…Mou, this is what I get for not dressing warmly."_

 _She reached to touch her forehead as she felt the warm heat against her palm of her hand, she had a slight fever. She already took her medicine and had breakfast before resting but, it seemed her fever wasn't going away but becoming worse._

 _She let out a cough once more; soon there was a soft knock on the door…_

 ** _-Knock…Knock…-_**

 _Hinamori lifted her head and looked at the door "Hai…?" wondering who could be knocking at her door at this hour. She thought it might be an urgent message from her captain or something had happened but, she heard a familiar voice calling out…_

 _"Hinamori, it's me. I'm coming in."_

 _Her eyes widen but before she could react to the call, the door opened as a white haired captain entered as she sat up in shock "…Shiro-chan?"_

 _He stood there looking at the brown haired girl "I knew it…" he said entering the room; he closed the door behind him._

 _"W-What are you doing here?" She said trying to stand but felt a gentle hand on her shoulder "Don't stand, Momo. Lay down…" feeling the warm heat from her body, his forehead wrinkled "…You even have a fever as well."_

 _Hinamori's face blushed in embarrassment "B-But-"_

 _"I don't want to hear it, Momo" Hitsugaya cut her off "Lay down and rest." Hinamori looked at her childhood friend who was clearly concern and was worried about her. Hinamori sighed in defeat and slowly laid back down in her futons._

 _Hitsugaya sat on the floor next to her and placed the blanket over her body "You're always catching something during this time…You probably should take medicine ahead of time before it snows" he teased._

 _"Mou…You're so mean, Shiro-chan!" she pulled the covered up covering her mouth to prevent her from getting her childhood friend sick as well "Shiro-chan, you shouldn't be here…You'll get sick too."_

 _"Oh? Are you trying to get rid of a captain?" Hitsugaya said in an amused tone of voice and crossed his arms "and do you really want to address me like that Momo?"_

 _She began to pout with her cheeks filled with air and hid under the blankets._

 _He reached over the bowl filled with cold water and grabbed the small towel and drenched it in the water. Soon, he took the towel out and twisted the towel to get rid of the water "Momo" he called out but the girl under the blanket didn't response._

 _Reached over, he pulled the blanket down and revealed a pouting brown haired girl. He let out a small chuckle "You know I'm right, stop pouting or else you'll turn into a pufferfish…" he placed the cold towel on her head gently._

 _She felt the cool icy feeling on her head and closed her eyes with a smile "It's cold!"_

 _"Well, that's your fault for getting a cold and a fever" he replied. He looked at her smiling and couldn't help himself remember the old days when they used to be young. She would always catch a cold during the winter season and stayed inside._

 _"Shiro-chan…?" she called out as Hitsugaya looked at her "what's wrong?"_

 _She shook her head "Nothing, it's been awhile we actually spent any time together…" Truthfully, the two had been quite busy with missions and training that they don't have time for themselves. Hitsugaya nodded slightly in agreement "…Yeah."_

 _"It can't be helped though! We've been really busy lately, right Shiro-chan?" Hinamori smiled slightly, he nodded quietly. Hinamori looked up at the ceiling; deep inside she felt things between them were slowly drifting apart…_

 _They weren't as close as they were, the visits stopped and even their late-night moon watching too. Things were changing too quickly and she had notice how much her childhood friend grown. She always remembered him being the Shiro-chan she always knew but, now he was becoming a man._

 _Her heart began slowly beating loudly and slowly pulled the covers up to hide away her blushed cheeks._

 _The towel fell off her head as Hitsugaya reached over and picked up the towel. The towel was warm as he dipped It back into the bowl "Your fever seems to be getting worse…I should call someone from the 4th division to come by and check on your fever."_

 _"N-No, I'm fine really!" Hinamori said. It wasn't the fever but her blushing so much which was creating heat. She heard water splashing as Hitsugaya reaching for the towel in the bowl; she felt something cold press against her forehead._

 _She opened her eyes and saw him placing his hand on her forehead. Looking down, he looked into her warm chocolate brown eyes "…Hurry up and get better already."_

 _"Shiro…Chan?" Hinamori asked as she looked at him with concern. He sat there quietly and let out a deep breath "I went by your office but, Hirako told me you were sick…"_

 _"You came by…?" surprised by what he said, it had been awhile since he would visit her at work. Hitsugaya nodded "I was passing by so I thought I would just see how you were doing, found Hirako watching movies on his human device…"_

 _"But…What about your squad?" she asked._

 _He placed his other hand on top of her soft hands and shook his head "It's fine, I have Matsumoto taking care of the day for me." Hinamori could feel how rough and strong his hands were comparing to hers._

 _Letting out a cough, she quickly withdrew her hand back into the blanket and covered her mouth "S-Shiro-chan you should leave; I really don't want you to get sick…"_

 _He sat there quietly "I'm not going anywhere."_

 _"But..You'll get sick-" her words quickly stopped as Hitsugaya leaned towards her, their faced were only a few inches apart as she looked into his turquoise eyes. He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes"Stop pushing me away…"_

 _Hinamori's eyes widen as she looked at him. Her heart was racing rapidly as she could even hear it herself. She laid very still as she continued to place his head against hers and soon leaned back "Get some rest Momo…I'll be here."_

 _She didn't know what to say, all she did was nod and close her eyes "Shiro-chan...?"_

 _"Go to sleep Momo..." He let out a sigh but Hinamori laid there with her eyes closed "...I hope you come back soon from your mission." Hitsugaya looked at her and let out a short nod "Yeah"_

 _"Promise you'll try to call sometimes?" she requested as Hitsugaya let out a small smile "Only if you sleep then, I'll think about it."_

 _"Mou! You're so mean" she turned the other way. She knew his mission will be a long mission from what she heard from her captain, but she didn't want him to be gone so long. There was nothing she could say or do to make him stay; a mission is a mission. Hinamori let out a deep sigh '...Hope you come home soon.'_

 _She rested mostly during the day and when she woke up, she saw him still there…Sitting in the same spot as if he was guarding her. She always had felt safe with him._

Hinamori returned back to reality as she looked at the white snowy hair. She slowly reached for it and touched it. Her fingers when through his hair as he turned his head; through his white bangs, she saw two turquoise eyes looking at her.

The same eyes that would watch her…She loved them.

Their eyes met and no one spoke a single word. His eyes soften and filled with sadness remembering the last words she said to him as he looked away "…I'm sorry Momo." The first words he said to her after all these months, it wasn't over the phone or text but he was talking to her in the same room and same world.

"Everything I put you through…You don't deserve any of it and I'm unworthy of being called your childhood friend…" Hitsugaya took a moment and took in a deep breath "…I am probably the last person you would ever want to see."

Hinamori slowly felt his arms loosen as he was slowly letting her go "I won't be a burden to you anymore…"

As he was about to shumpo to leave, Hinamori quickly turned around and embraced him. Her face digging into his chest, he was in complete shock and was not expecting a hug from her. Her tears began to flow down "…Don't go, Toshiro."

"Mo…mo?" he looked at the top of her brown hair.

"I saw your recording…Also Kurosaki-san's recording as well. I finally understand and…I don't hate you, I could never hate someone I've always loved" Hinamori said as Hitsugaya's eyes widen. "I'm sorry…" her words were muffled into his chest "I felt…Jealous of Kurosaki-san and thought you and her-"

"Momo" He shook his head and cutting her words off "Don't apologize for anything and don't spend your breath talking about her and I because there was nothing going on between us, never will be."

He held her tightly his arms "How can I love someone else…When I have you in my heart?"

Hinamori leaned back hearing the words as Hitsugaya let out a soft smile "I love you Momo." He cupped her face gently and slowly leaned towards her as they could feel their own breath on each other's lips.

Hinamori closed her eyes "I love you…Toshiro" she leaned in and closed the gap between them. Sharing their first kiss, they never wanted to let go of each other. This was their happiest moment they had together and reunited.

Outside, the blond bob captain leaned against the wall listening as he smirked _'Finally those two are together eh?'_ He received a phone call from Matsumoto telling him that they arrived back home and wanted to tell his vice-captain but, the 10th division beat him to it.

He pushed himself off the wall and began to walk down the hall back to his office _'What the hell was I worried about?'_

Later in the afternoon, the two walked out together hand in hand, smiling and laughing. The two had a lot to catch up on as they were no longer childhood friends but lovers. Inside the room, they left two small objects on the table; one pink phone and another was a black phone.

The soul phones that brought them together when they were far away from each other and finally together after a long journey of texts messages, voicemails and calls. The phones laid there quietly together knowing one day they will be used again if the two were ever to go on missions and needed to get in contact with each other telling them that they will be home soon.

 **-THE END-**

* * *

Hey guys! Thank you for reading "Soul Phones" I know I took some time on finishing this but, it's done finally! Thank you for all your support and views really means alot also! If you are new to my stories, please check out the others as well! Thank you again and as always STAY AWESOME! **_-Hitsuhinax1_**


End file.
